DONDE MENOS LO IMAGINES
by HATAKEGIRL17
Summary: Tsunade obliga a Sakura a contraer matrimonio con Neji, para que este pueda tomar posesión como líder del Clan Hyuuga.Sakura tiene que aceptar o sino será exiliada de la aldea, por orden el la Hokage. Que hará sakura como esposa de Neji? NejiSaku xever!
1. Chapter 1 La Nocia

**DONDE MENOS LO IMAGINES…**

_Tsunade obliga a Sakura a contraer matrimonio con Neji, para que este pueda tomar posesión como líder del Clan Hyuuga._

_Sakura tiene que aceptar o sino será exiliada de la aldea, por orden el la Hokage._

_Que hará sakura como esposa de Neji?_

_Podrán conocerse, llevarse bien?_

_Y sobretodo podrán enamorarse?_

_**CAPITULO 1. LA NOTICIA**_

El reloj marcaba las 8:00 de la mañana, unos ojos color verde como el jade se debatían entre seguir cerrados o abrirse, de pronto el sonido del despertador hizo que la poseedora de esos hermosos ojos se abrieran completamente.

Maldición!!- exclamo- es muy tarde Tsunade-sama me va a matar!!-dijo la kunoichi

Se levanto, se dirigió al closet a buscar algo de ropa y entro al tomar una ducha bien fría para despejar el sueño que tenia en esos momentos.

Al terminar de vestirse y peinarse dirigió una mirada al espejo que tenia a su costado, miro fijamente su rostro y cuerpo, como había cambiado al paso de los años, ya no era una niña de 13 años, no ahora era toda una mujer tenia 21 años un cuerpo envidiado por muchas, incluyendo a Ino; su cabello era de color rosa le llegaba hasta los hombros, ese día se dispuso a recogerlo en una coleta alta, sus ropas eran las normales de ninja; blusa sin mangas color rojo, short negro y falda blanca, su cara era mas estilizada impregnada de una elegancia nata, sus ojos brillaban al igual que su juventud; pero algo en su interior se encontraba fracturado desde hace años.

Desde que su antiguo amor se fue dejándola sola y desconsolada y por más intentos que hicieran por traerlo de vuelta, siempre fracasaban. Dejo de ver su reflejo para dirigirse a la cocina de su departamento; desde que sus padres fueron asesinados, ella prefirió vivir en un departamento para no tener que sufrir con los recuerdos.

Tomo un poco de te, y salio de su casa rumbo ala torre de la Hokage.

Al llegar, toco la puerta y espero un "adelante", abrió la puerta y se dirigió al escrito de la Hokage.

Tsunade-sama, aquí estoy que quería hablar conmigo—dijo Sakura

Sakura, siéntate, lo que te tengo que decir es muy difícil así que tómalo con calma-dijo la Hokage—se que acabas de regresar ayer de una misión un poco larga.

Si estos 3 meses fueron muy agotadores pero ya me encuentro en casa, así que no hay de que preocuparse,-contesto Sakura con una sonrisa- que es lo que tiene que decirme

Sakura como bien sabes Hinata y Naruto, viven juntos desde hace 5 meses ya-dijo seria la Hokage

Así es, pero a que viene este tema? Tsunade-sama-contesto dudosa Sakura

Pues como consecuencia de esta relación Hinata perdió su puesto como líder del Clan Hyuuga; Hiashi decidió nombrar a Neji el nuevo líder del Clan. Solo que hay una pequeña situación y ahí es donde entras tu Sakura.-dijo al fin

Que dice?, no entiendo Tsubade-sama- comento Sakura con una cara de incertidumbre

Mira lo que sucedes es que para que Neji pueda ser totalmente líder del Clan necesita contraer matrimonio; como es un miembro de la rama secundaria Hiashi ha puesto como condición para que neji asuma el puesto escoger a la mejor kunoichi de la aldea. Y esa persona eres tu Sakura-dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Queeee??- dijo totalmente desconcertada

Como lo escuchas-comento la Hokage- hace una semana Hiashi vino conmigo para hablar del tema; y decidimos que te vas a casar con Neji Hyuuga.

No!!-dijo totalmente abatida la kunoichi-no me pueden obligar a hacer esto, yo ni siquiera he conversado nunca con el, solo cuando va sus consultas.

Sakura-dijo la Hokage en un tono muy serio- si no haces lo que te estoy pidiendo quedaras expulsada de la villa para siempre, serás considerada como una traidora- hablo la Hokage con un deje de tristeza en su voz

Pe..pero..Yo-empezó a decir la kunoichi, con lágrimas en los ojos- yo no lo amo, además….

Además que, piensas que el va a regresar, que volverá después de tantos años a decirte que te ama y que reconstruyas su clan junto a el- dijo ya exaltada la hokage

Piénsalo, Sakura el no volverá, si lo hubiese querido la huebra regresado; ha cumplido con su venganza y aun así no quiere regresar, porque te empeñas en algo tan efímero como eso; amor?? Tu no sientes amor por el.

Que?, como puede decir que no siento amor por el, si todos los días pienso en el, con la esperanza de que regrese algún día…… -dijo sollozando la pelirrosa

No, lo que tu sientes no es amor; es una ilusión que tu misma has creado, lo has idealizado como el hombre de tu vida, no ves sus errores y defectos existentes en el; una persona que solo se preocupa por el, sin importarles los sentimientos de ustedes sus compañeros de equipo, sus casi hermanos……. No Sakura, no es amor lo que sientes por el.

Solo te lo digo, para que no destruyas tu vida por un sentimiento, el cual no es correspondido- dijo mas serena la Hokage.

Mira, se que esto es difícil, pero podrás estar aquí enla aldea, continuar trabajando en el hospital como siempre lo has hecho, seguirás viendo a tus amigos- dijo tratando de animarla

Pero a cambio de que??, de mi felicidad al lado de un hombre del que ni siquiera se sus gustos, aficiones, esperanzas, sueños……-dijo un poco mas calmada la kunoichi

Si, se que Neji es un poco serio, pero el es bueno y justo, te dará tu lugar como mujer y esposa, se conocerán y podrás conocer todo eso que me estas diciendo; solo quiero que entiendas y consideres todo lo que puedes perder por esperar algo que honestamente no creo que llegue jamás-dijo la Hokage a su querida alumna

Piénsalo Sakura, tomate el día en pensarlo y mañana vienes a darme la respuesta, que espero que sea afirmativa- dijo la Hokage- puedes retirarte

Sakura salio de la torre de la Hokage y se dirigió al bosque, para pensar y aclara su mente, eran muchas cosas las que estaban en juego, primero y el mas importante ser exilada de la aldea, eso le daba mucho temor, segundo el atarse a una persona de la cual solo conocía su nombre y su expediente medico, es decir, un competo extraño; pero había cosas que compensaban lo malo, como el trabajar en el hospital como medico y poder estar en su querida aldea rodeada de sus amigos.

Continuo caminando hasta, que decidió consultar otra opinión; así que sin mas se dirigió a la florería de Konoha, donde encontraría a su mejor amiga Ino.

Al llegar se detuvo e la puerta, dio un gran y largo suspiro para tranquilizarse, y después entrar.

Ohayo cerdita- dijo

O pero mira quien llego, si eres tu frentona, hasta aca me deslumbro tu hermosa frente jajajaja-dijo riendo Ino

Ino, necesito hablar contigo de lago serio- dijo la pelirosa cambiando de tema, poniendo una cara seria.

Pasa vamos atomar una taza de té y me platicas que es lo que sucede.

Después de contarle Sakura lo que pasaba, Ino se quedo con cara de no poder creer, lo que sucedía.

Pero sakura, que es lo que harás?, que decisión vas a tomar?- cuestiona Ino muy preocupada por la decisión que tomara su amiga.

No lo se cerda por eso vengo contigo, para que me aconsejes que puedo hacer- dijo cabizbaja la kunoichi

Mira Sakura, Tsunade tiene razón, no puedes estar toda tu vida esperando algo que talvez no obtengas nunca, y eso lo sabes perfectamente, además pos Neji…. Es muy guapo, si es un poco serio…. Pero por ahí dicen que los serios son los peores, si sabes a que me refiero- dijo con cara de pervertida, tratando de alentar a su amiga.

Que pervertida eres…- dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa- la verdad es que creo que Tsunade tiene razón, tal vez Sasuke no vuelva jamás a la aldea, y si vuelve no creo que sea porque de pronto se dio cuenta que me quiere…no, no creo que lo haga.

Claro, Sakura es tiempo que empieces a vivir tu vida, no a expensas de una ilusión que tu misma creaste- dijo seria y consoladora su amiga.

Además, tienes que ver el lado positivo a las cosas, podrás seguir trabajando en el hospital, podrás estar cerca de todos nosotros y por lo que se Neji, se la pasa en misiones todo el tiempo-dijo Ino

Enserio?, como lo sabes-pregunto la kunoichi

Ahhh, tontita, recuerda que mi Shika y Neji están en el ANBU, cada uno es capitán de un equipo, y dice Shika que Neji trae a su escuadrón haciendo trabajando demasiado, que solo descansa una o dos veces por semana, así que casi no lo vas a ver, si a esto le sumas tu trabajo en el hospital- dice convencida Ino

mmm…. Talvez tengas razón en eso- dice pensativa Sakura

Si ya veras que poco a poco se vana a ir conociendo y familiarizando mas, quien sabe con el tiempo hasta te enamores de el y de sus encantos …-dice su amiga con una risita.

Tu nunca vas a cambiar, verdad pervertida- dice riendo

Y tu nunca vas a dejar de ser una inocentona frentona… te voy a poner "frentona la virgen"-jajajaja dice riendo Ino

Después de esto ambas chicas continuan platicando por un tiempo, hasta que Sakura se despide de ella y se dirige a su departamento ya que se encuentra muy casada por tantas emociones vividas durante ese día.

Llega a su casa, va directamente al baño, toma una larga ducha al salir se pone un comisión blanco, cepilla su cabello frente al espejo, ya casi un ritual antes de dormir, se dirige a la ventana y observa la luna.

Que hermosa noche… creo que después de mañana mi vida cambiara totalmente…

Adiós Sasuke-kun, espere por ti todos estos años y creo que es tiempo que te deje ir, no se si te deje de amar, pero se que el tiempo se encargara de curar todas mi heridas, así que solo hoy volveré a llorar por ti, porque mañana, mañana será otro día… el día que tome la decisión mas importante de mi vida…- susurro viendo a la luna, mientras una lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Después de esto se recostó sobre su mullida cama, cerrando sus parpados ya pesados por el cansancio acumulado.


	2. Chapter 2 Afrontando el destino

_**CAPITULO 2. AFRONTANDO EL DESTINO.**_

Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto un poco mas segura de lo que había decido hacer, con tranquilidad tomo un refrescante baño, ya que era pleno verano y en Konoha hacia bastante calor.

Después de bañarse se dirigió, a la pequeña cocina a preparase su desayuno; algo que había aprendido de su madre a muy temprana edad era cocinar y le encantaba.

Se sirvió un poco de sopa miso que tenia en la nevera y se preparo un poco de te para acompañarlo; al terminar de desayunar se concentro en los quehaceres domésticos, ya que su departamento no estaba del todo limpio (recordemos que acaba de llegar de una misión un poco larga).

Después de terminar callo rendida en un sofá de la sala, cuando se disponía a relajarse, alguien llamo su puerta; al abrir un ANBU le informo que la Hokage la esperaba en una hora en su oficina para saber su decisión y que estarían también Hiashi y Neji presentes.

Cerró la puerta e inmediatamente después se dirigió a su habitación a buscar el atuendo mas acorde, ya que no quería causar una mala impresión, se tomo otro baño ya que se encontraba algo sudada por haber limpiado su departamento.

Al salir se vistió con un hermoso vestido color azul marino con detalles en blanco, y el pelo se lo acomodo en una coleta alta, en sus pies no calzaba las típicas sandalias ninja, sino que unas delicadas sandalias color blanco que hacían juego con su atuendo.

Salio de se departamento, se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage, iba 5 min. Retrasada, pero no podía ir de techo en techo ya que no estaba vestida como ninja; llego ala torre, subió las escaleras, al tocar la puerta sintió como el estomago se le hacia nudo por los nervios de saber que en esa habitación se decidiría todo su futuro.

Uno toques a la puerta avisaron que Sakura había llegado, Hiashi y Neji se pusieron de pie para recibir a Sakura, Tsunade también los imito.

Sakura al entrar a la oficina de la Hokage se puso muy nerviosa ver ahí las imponentes figuras de Hiashi, Neji y Tsunade junto era demasiado para ella, adonde se había ido toda su seguridad, su determinación…. Al carajo- pensó.

Sakura hizo un pequeña reverencia a Hiashi y Neji, ellos la imitaron; al girarse también hizo otra reverencia a Tsunade, esta igual que ellos la imito.

Sakura toma asiento- dijo la Hokage. Se encontraban en una pequeña sala tipo estudio con dos sillones de dos piezas cada uno frente al otro; en uno se podía ver a Neji y Hiashi y justo al frente Sakura se en el otro sofá se sentó Sakura y Tsunade enseguida de ella.

Bien… empecemos, Sakura has tomado una decisión ya?- pregunto la Hokage.

Sakura sintió como las miradas color perla la escudriñaban esperando la respuesta, ella vio a la Hokage y después dirigió su mirada a Hiashi y Neji e informo.

Si… he tomado una decisión- dijo decidida- acepto casarme con Neji-san…pero con una condición.

Neji, quien hasta ese momento había guardado silencio, le pregunto, Cual?, los ojos de Sakura y los de Neji se encontraron por primera vez; sakura se sintió muy intimidada, la presencia de Neji lo hacia digno líder del clan mas antiguo de Konoha.

Trago saliva y contesto viéndolo fijamente y con determinación-quiero seguir siendo ninja medico.

No, las palabras de Neji hicieron eco en su cabeza, que no entienda que si no aceptaba su condición no se casaría con el- le dirigió una mirada de incertidumbre a Neji.

El al darse cuenta de que la pelirosa no comprendía agrego- No puedes seguir siendo ninja después de casarte conmigo, ya deberás asumir tu papel como esposa del líder del Clan Hyuuga, el salir a misiones es muy peligroso para cualquiera.

Entonces, que esperas que haga todo el día, estar sentada como muñequita de porcelana, porque a la esposa del líder del clan no le puede pasar nada?- dijo ya frustrada la kunoichi.

Al casarte conmigo deberás asumir el papel que te corresponde como esposa y pareja del líder del clan y comportarte como tal, no andar trepando árboles y enfrentándote a delincuentes- dijo en un tono autoritario Neji

Sakura frunció el ceño, en una clara señal de que esto derivaría en una pelea; Tsunade al notar esto, hablo.

Hiashi, Neji creo que para Sakura pude trabajar en el hospital por las mañanas y dedicar las tardes a los deberes del clan; así ella podrá compensar el dejar de ser ninja medico, para convertirse en parte permanente del hospital de Konoha; ya que como sabemos es la kunoichi mas preparada, por algo la escogiste a ella Hiashi para esposa de Neji no?- dijo la Hokage

Hiashi, guardo silencio un momento meditando la propuesta de la hokage, Sakura se volvió hacia su maestra y ella le guiñó un ojo. Neji solo aguardo la respuesta de su tío viendo directamente a Sakura.

La observo muy bien, todo lo que había cambiando, la recordaba desde los exámenes chunin, corriendo tras el Uchiha, pero ahora que la veía bien, se daba cuenta de cómo había cambiado, sus facciones, su cabello, su forma de vestir y su cuerpo.

Sakura al notar la mirada tan profunda de Neji, se sonrojo, y se agradeció mentalmente por haberse tomado el tiempo en arreglarse y poder causar una buena impresión, porque como dice la primera impresión cuenta mas que mil palabras.

Hiashi comenzó a hablar y tanto Neji como sakura escucharon atentos sus palabras.

Tsunade tienes razón, sakura- dijo viéndola- podrás ejercer tu profesión como ninja medico en el hospital de la aldea, pero solo hasta medio día; el resto del día lo pasaras atendiendo os deberes del clan y los de su casa- dijo señalando a Sakura y Neji.

Sakura ante este gesto se sonrojo aun mas, y dijo- esta bien, entonces acepto ser la esposa de Neji-san

Neji ante ese gesto de la kunoichi hizo que se le formara un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y pensó- esto va a ser divertido.

Muy bien, pues ahora que pasamos lo mas difícil debemos proseguir para los preparativos de a boda- dijo Tsunade mas relajada.

Bien- dijo Hiashi- de los preparativos de la boda no se deben preocupar ya que eso quedara en las manos de mi esposa; Sakura tu solo deberás ocuparte de escoger tu ajuar de novia, después de la boda vivirán en la mansión Hyuuga, esta se va a redecorar para ustedes; nosotros nos iremos a vivir a otra propiedad que tenemos a las afueras del país del fuego.

Sakura y Tsunade asintieron, ante la explicación del actual líder.

Además de esto la boda será dentro de una semana- dijo en un tono muy normal

Que?- cuestiono la pelirosa- no es muy pronto?

No -contesto Neji- Hiashi-sama necesita dar la sucesión del clan en un mes máximo; por esta razón la boda debe hacerse lo mas pronto posible.

Esta bien- dijo un tanto nerviosa Sakura.

Muy bien, si eso es todo, nosotros debemos retirarnos-dijo Hiashi- aun tenemos muchas asuntos pendientes con la sucesión, y dejar todo en manos de Neji.

Tsunade y Sakura se despidieron de ellos, con una reverencia.

Una vez a solas tsunade le dijo a Sakura que fuera al hospital donde la esperaría Shizune para instalarla en su nuevo puesto como doctora oficial del hospital de Konoha.

_Horas mas tardes…_

Sakura se encontraba literalmente tirada sobre el mullido sofá, estaba tan cansada que solo quería dormirse, no le importaba si se quedaba dormida ahí mismo, de pronto un sonido proveniente de la puerta le informo que tenia visitas, así que se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo, se llevo una gran sorpresa, Neji su ahora prometido casi esposo, se encontraba en su departamento, pero como había podido dar con su casa?, si ella no le había dado la dirección y solo había cruzado las palabras necesarias en la reunión de esa mañana con el y Hiashi.

Puedo pasar o te vas a quedar ahí parada?- dijo Neji con su característico tono de voz.

Discúlpame- dijo Sakura haciéndose hacia un lado, dejándolo pasar.

Lo dirigió hasta la pequeña sala y le ofreció algo de tomar; mientras Sakura se encontraba en la cocina, Neji veía, mas bien inspeccionaba la pequeña casa de Sakura; las sala con dos pequeños sofás de dos piezas en color rojo, una mesa de centro de madera un ventanal con un pequeño balcón, dirigió su vista a un librero que se encontraba enseguida de la ventana.

Se quedo asombrado con la cantidad de libros que tenia sobre medicina, los vio un poco desgastados, seguramente porque los había leído todos, continuo viendo el librero hasta que encontró varias fotografías, la primera la inolvidable fotografía del equipo 7 ella, Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke, el eterno amor de su ahora casi esposa, continuo viendo las fotografías hasta que se topo con una que le llamo su atención, era una mujer de unos 30 años, cabello rosa y ojos color miel, era realmente hermosa, esos ojos hipnotizaban a cualquiera y junto a ella una peque niña de no mas de 4 años con el cabello rosa y lo ojos verdes, lucían tan bien y felices juntas, como si se complementaran y eso que solo era una fotografía.

Es hermosa, verdad?- cuestiono la kunoichi dejando en la mesa de centro una charola con dos vasos de te helado y unas pequeñas galletas.

Quien es?- pregunto el

Era mi madre- dijo ella con un deje de tristeza -nos las tomamos en mi cuarto cumpleaños- suspiro- aun tengo vagos recuerdos de ese día, no imágenes nítidas, solo olores, como el de ella, sonidos, las risas de los niños en el parque y la sensación de sentirme plena, llena de felicidad, algo que no he sentido desde hace bastante tiempo- dijo tomando un vaso de te y sentándose en un sofá.

Sakura –dijo el, notando como la nostalgia invadía lentamente a la pelirosa- hay varias cosas que no tuve tiempo de comunicarte hoy por la mañana- dijo el castaño

Si?- dijo ella, incitándolo a que continuara hablando.

Se que tu decisión no ha sido muy placentera- dijo tomando el vaso de te y sentándose en el otro sofá- me conoces y lo mismo digo de ti.

Si estuviera en mis manos poder evitar esto, créeme que lo haría- dijo con total seriedad- pero la única condición que Hiashi-sama me dio para poder ser el líder del clan fue que el escogería a la persona mas indicada para ocupar el puesto de esposa de alguien como el patriarca del clan Hyuuga-dijo un con un tono tranquilo.

Lo se- contesto la kunoichi- no te preocupes Neji-san

Si te sirve de consuelo, casi todo el tiempo voy a estar en misiones, ya que no voy a dejar mi escuadrón en el ANBU- dijo el ojiplata.

Neji-san- hablo la kunoichi- eto… yo… me gustaría saber cuales serán mis obligaciones y funciones dentro del clan- pregunto un poco tímida

Neji la observo, medito la respuesta y dijo- bueno como sabrás el clan Hyuuga es el mas antiguo de Konoha, por lo tanto este tiene poder dentro de la toma de dediciones concernientes a la aldea, ya sean políticas, culturales, etc.- dijo en tono calmado- deberás entender que la posición del lider es casi tan importante como la de los ancianos de la aldea; ya que el lider del clan toma parte en las decisiones mas importantes como tratados entre naciones, posibles guerras y estrategias para el mejoramiento de la aldea.

Wow, no creía que fuera tan importante- dijo sorprendida la kunoichi

Así es, como comprenderás tu papel será el de dar la cara ante la sociedad, es decir, serás la encargada de las "relaciones publicas"- dijo poniendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

Y lo mas importante es que serás la encargada de traer al mundo al futuro lider del clan- dijo Neji observando muy bien la reacción de la pelirosa

Sakura al escuchar las palabras de Neji, sintió como un escalofrio recorrio todo su cuerpo y el vaso en sus manos comenzó a temblar.

Neji al percatarse de esto se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo- No te preocupes Sakura yo no voy a hacer nada hasta que tu me lo permitas- en un tono que la pelirosa no pudo descifrar.

Se formo un silencio un poco tenso en el ambiente…

Me tengo que ir Sakura- dijo de pronto Neji- Hinata-sama vendrá a ayudarte con la elección del ajuar de novia, ya que se deben seguir ciertos lineamientos, además te ayudara a escoger ropa mas apropiada para después del matrimonio- dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Pero que tiene de malo mi ropa?- pregunto la kunoichi un poco molesta por el comentario tan poco amable del shinobi

No pensaras, andar por la calle vestida así?- cuestiono con una ceja levantada escudriñando el cuerpo de la pelirosa.

Esta se sintió bastante intimidada y un sonoro rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Desde que nos casemos, usaras ropas tradicionales cuando salgas a la calle, es decir kimonos- dijo Neji serio – eso te lo explicara Hinata-sama

Adiós Sakura, te veré hasta el día de la boda- dijo neji haciendo una pequeña referencia en forma de despedida.

Que?, pero porque? Cuestiono la kunoichi

Porque mañana salgo a una misión al país de la lluvia y volveré justo para la boda, nos vemos _"amor" _–dijo, acentuando la ultima palabra alejándose del departamento de la pelirosa.

Cerro la puerta, se dejo caer al suelo recargada en la misma, un suspiro largo escapo de sus labios; como podría andar todo el día vestida con kimonos, no sabia ni siquiera atarse un obi, joder- pensó- aunado a esto el tener que sonreír y hacer reverencias como digna representante de su cargo de "relaciones publicas"- se dijo a si misma con ironía- y por si fuera poco ese pequeño y mordaz comentario: ser la encargada de engendrar al futuro sucesor de Neji.

Si era claro había entrado en la boca del lobo y ahora ya no había vuelta atras…


	3. Chapter 3 La Boda

_**aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, creanme que los tomo en cuenta...**_

**_que lo disfruten y sigan dejandome sus opiniones_**

**_Bye!!! XD_**

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_**CAPITULO 3. LA BODA**_

Se encontraba saliendo del hospital, después de una mañana muy pesada, porque parecía que toda la aldea se había enfermado, no recordaba cuantos pacientes había atendido, seguramente habría roto algún record, sonrió, ya que ese seria su única distracción una vez casada con Neji.

Porque, que tipo de interacción tendría con el, era un persona bastante reservada, seguramente se la pasaba entrenado todo el día o meditando, y ella que tendría que hacer, aprender a bordar o tejer?…

Iba caminando cuando escucho que la llamaban.

Sakura!!-gritaba una chica de cabellos negros y ojos perlados- Sakura!!

La kunoichi se detuvo y volteo para ver quien la llamaba, sonrió al percatarse de quien era; _ya vamos a comenzar con la tortura_- se dijo mentalmente.

Hola Hinata- dijo la pelirosa- en que puedo ayudarte.

Eto… Sakura, mi padre y Neji… me pidieron que te ayudara a escoger tu ajuar de novia y tu nueva ropa para después de tu boda- dijo un poco tímida la ojiperla

Ah, claro Hinata, además me comento Neji-san que me vas a explicar el protocolo de la ceremonia, verdad?- cuestiono la kunoichi

Es verdad-contesto- Sakura, antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa, ya que por mi culpa tu tienes que casarte con Neji- dijo cabizbaja la ojiperla.

No Hinata, me alegra que tu y Naruto sean felices; la decisión la tome yo, y por ello asumiré todas las consecuencias que conlleve esta decisión, se que no conozco a Neji-san, pero ya tendré tiempo para hacerlo- contesto la pelirosa con una sonrisa

Neji, es una buena persona, sakura, por eso mi se decidió por el- argumento la ojiperla.

Bien Hinata, vamos a escoger mi kimono!!- dijo la kunoichi haciendo una pose tipo Gai-sensei

Vale, vale- dijo Hinata- no sabias que fueras tan efusiva Sakura?.

Jajaja Hinata, al mal tiempo hay que darle tu mejor cara, así que comencemos que nos quedan solo 3 días para la boda- dijo alegremente la pelirosa.

Iban caminado por el centro de la aldea, se podían apreciar varias tiendas, se detuvieron en una, la tienda de ropa mas exclusiva de Konoha, Sakura al darse cuenta que Hinata se disponía a entrar la tomo del brazo y le dijo por lo bajito para que no escucharan- Eto.. Hinata que hacemos aquí?.

Hinata al ver la reacción de Sakura, sutilmente poso su mano en el hombro de la kunoichi y le dijo- Sakura, aquí es donde toda la familia Hyuuga adquiere sus vestimentas y tu no serás la excepción.

Que??, pero escoger todo aquí, saldrá carisimooooooo- dijo un tanto impactada la kunoichi.

Ya que serás la esposa del líder del Clan, no tienes porque preocuparte por lo que cueste lo que vamos a escoger, además, tienes que comenzar a adaptarte a tu nueva vida Sakura- dijo tranquilamente Hinata.

Esta bien, pero no escogeré cosas muy caras, entendiste- aclaro de forma segura la kunoichi- no quiero que piensen que soy una interesada.

Nadie va pensar eso sakura- dijo la ojiperla entrando el establecimiento.

No sabia cuantas horas habían pasado dentro de ese lugar, cuantos kimonos se había probado, ya había escogido su kimono nupcial, y por lo menos 10 kimonos mas para el uso diario, ahora venia la parte mas bochornosa…

Bien, señorita Sakura- dijo la encargada de la tienda- ahora solo resta escoger sus ropas de cama.

Mis… que?- cuestiono la kunoichi.

Si, Sakura hay que escoger tus pijamas- dijo un poco sonrojada la ojiperla.

Un largo suspiro de resignación salio de boca de la kunoichi, pasaron una hora mas escogiendo su tan preciada roma de cama, al salir de la tienda se percato que ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que invito a Hinata a su departamento a cenar y de paso para que le ayudara a llevar todas las cosas que habían comprado.

Caminaron unos minutos cuando llegaron a la puerta de la pelirosa.

Adelante Hinata- invito la kunoichi

Gracias- contesto esta- donde coloco las cosas- dijo

En mi habitación, mientras iré preparando la cena- dijo la kunoichi

Cuando Hinata termino de llevar las cosas a la habitación de la pelirosa, regreso a la cocina, percibió un agradable olor.

Sakura que cocinas?, huele muy bien- comento la ojiperla

Gracias, Hinata estoy preparando mi adaptación de sukiyaki- dijo la pelirosa- es un poco mas sencilla que la receta original, solo le agrego la carne y algunos vegetales- añadió

Bueno, Sakura dime donde están las cosas para prepara la mesa- pidió la ojiperla

Están en esa gaveta- señalo la kunoichi- en la nevera hay te helado, si prefieres puedo hacer caliente- pregunto

No, te helado esta muy bien- dijo la ojiperla.

Una vez sentadas comenzaron a comer. Wow, esto esta delicioso- comento Hinata

Gracias- dijo la kunoichi- lo que pasa es que me encanta cocinar, madre me enseño desde pequeña, me gusta hacer versiones sencillas de algunos platillos muy elaborados- dijo muy contenta la pelirosa.

En la mansión Hyuuga hay una gran cocina- comento la ojiperla- aunque hay sirvientes que se encargan de preparar los alimentos, podrás pasar mucho tiempo ahí cocinando.

Enserio?, ya voy descubriendo que otras cosas voy a poder hacer por las tardes, jajajaja- dijo riendo Sakura.

Oie, Hinata y Naruto como esta?, supe que se encuentra en una misión- cuestiono la pelirosa.

Si- contesto un poco triste- se fue hace dos meses, a Suna, por petición del Kazekage Gaara; lo extraño mucho Sakura; su gran sonrisa al despertarse, el como me implora por que le prepare ramen y hasta el ser tan desordenado- dijo la ojiperla.

Pero no te preocupes, sakura el estará aquí para tu boda, la Hokage envió una carta a Suna para que Naruto regrese, estará aquí justo el día de tu boda- agrego mas alegre la ojiperla.

Asi continúo la cena entre charlas y risas; al terminar Hinata se ofreció a ayudarla a limpia, pero sakura se negó así que Hinata se despido y se marcho.

Sakura al terminar de limpiar se dirigió a su habitación a tomarse un baño y poder dormir ya que entraría al hospital a las 7 de la mañana.

Después de ducharse, se sentó en la orilla de su cama donde puedo observar su hermoso kimono nupcial, ya solo faltaban unos días, lo bueno que Ino se iría a vivir a su departamento con su adorado Shika, por lo menos los demás eran felices así que ella tendría que ser feliz a su manera.

Se mantuvo unos minutos observando aquel kimono, decidió que era hora de dormirse asi que cerró sus ojos y se entrego a un placentero y reparador sueño.

La semana transcurrió con una velocidad impresionante, Sakura nunca creyó que el escoger su ajuar de novia, vestimenta mas apropiada para su nuevo "cargo" y el trabajo en el hospital seria tan arduo y demandante.

Ahí se encontraba ella en lo que seria a partir de ese dia su nueva habitación, la que compartiría con su esposo; no lo podía negar el cambio de vida que tendría a partir de ese dia seria muy drástico; la habitación era casi el triple de grande que su antiguo dormitorio, la cama era enorme y mullida vestida con sabanas color rojo quemado, dos mesitas laterales con sus respectivas lámparas, una pequeña sala con dos sillones uno individual y uno doble; un pequeño librero con algunos de sus libros de medicina y otros de literatura e historia japonesa; ya que el resto se encontraba en la biblioteca, si; tenia una biblioteca casi del mismo tamaño que la de la Hokage; un baño enorme con tina y regadera y un ventanal con cortinas del mismo color que las sabanas que le brindaba una hermosa vista al bosque que la familia Hyuuga tenia.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y esta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven de ojos color perla y cabello castaños. Ella se dio la vuelta, sus miradas se encontraron, por segunda vez.

El se quedo en la entrada de la habitación observándola, impresionado, mejor dicho impactado por la belleza de la kunoichi, ese hermoso kimono de seda blanco y ese obi color azul marino que hacían juego con el kimono nupcial de el, esa pequeña corona de flores blancas sobre su cabello rosa, esos ojos verdes que deslumbraban, esa cara notaba que tenia puesto un poco de maquillaje, se veía tan natural, bajo la vista, a su atuendo de nuevo y noto como el kimono era un poco escotado, era un escote muy pequeño pero que incitaba a querer ver que había mas abajo.

Dios, si que se vea hermosa, la que seria desde ese día _su mujer…_

Sakura al percatarse como la veía Neji, solo se sonrojo y pregunto- Si, Neji-san?- pregunto.

Este con las palabras de la pelirosa, salio de su letargo, y dijo- Sakura, ya es hora.

Esta bien- contesto ella dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el shinobi

Este al salir de la habitación le ofreció el brazo, el cual ella acepto acentuando mas el color carmin que se veia en sus mejillas. Caminaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Neji se detuvo y dijo- Sakura de ahora en adelante solo debes llamarme Neji, no debes utilizar el san, de acuerdo?

Claro Neji-sa.., Neji- corrigió la kunoichi.

Reanudaron su marcha, llegaron a el jardín donde se llevaría acabo la celebración, al llegar sakura se percato de varias cosas. Los invitados, que por cierto eran bastantes ya se encontraban sentados esperándolos, habían asistido todos sus amigos, podía ver a Naruto junto a Hinata, se le veía un poco triste, así que ella le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al ojiazul; observo a ino y a Shikamaru, ella tan elegante y el con su típica pose; rio para sus adentros.

Llegaron al lugar donde se llevaria acabo la ceremonia, una vez estando en sus respectivos lugares un sacerdote comenzo con la ceremonia, Sakura estaba muy nervisa, cuando de pronto sintió una mano que se aferraba a la de ella con firmeza, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la mano era de Neji, voltio a verlo pero el seguía viendo hacia el frente asi que ella opto por hacer lo mismo sin soltar la mano de su casi esposo.

Paso casi una hora desde que la ceremonia había comenzado, cuando escucho las palabras del sacerdote.

Ahora después de decir esto, pueden sellar el compromiso- dijo el sacerdote.

Sakura abrió los ojos y apretó con mas fuerza la mano de su ahora esposo, sabiendo lo que quería decir eso.

Neji se volvió quedando frente a la pelirosa, soltó su agarre y son sus dos manos tomo el rostro de la kunoichi, se acerco lentamente a ella y rozo sus labios en un pequeño y tierno beso.

Sakura al sentir esto puso sus manos sobres las de su esposo y cerro los ojos; el beso fue rápido, pero delicado a la vez; en ese momento hubo una sensación que se apodero de la kunoichi, no supo descifrarla muy bien; asi que solo culpo a los nervios del momento.

Neji al deshacer el beso la observo un poco mas ruborizada, una ligera sonrisa se formo en su rostro, tomo de nuevo la mano de su ahora esposa he hicieron una pequeña reverencia al sacerdote y a los invitados, dando por terminada la ceremonia para dirigirse al banquete que habian preparado en honor a ellos.

Los invitados se aproximaron a felicitar a los ahora Sr y Sra Hyuuga; sakura solo se sonrojaba cuando recibía unos cuantos consejos por parte de algunas invitadas; Neji por su parte solamente se dedicaba a asentir algunos de los consejos que le dirigían.

La fiesta continuo de lo mas normal, Tsunade ya se encontraba en una mesa al fondo bastante ebria, Naruto y Kiba competian para ver quien era el que mas pastel podian comer, Hinata solo miraba con preocupación a su novio ya que se imaginaba el dolor de estomago que tendría al dia siguiente; Neji se encotraba platicando con un muy animado Rock Lee tomado de la mano de su novia Tenten.

Neji; hasta ahora lo veía bien, su hermoso kimono nupcial color azul marino que hacia juego con su propia vestimenta, no portaba la banda de la aldea, pero aun asi tenia una banda que le tapa el sello, el cabello mas largo que el de ella muy bien peinado en una coleta baja y una presencia que se imponía; se fijo bien, esos ojos eran eclipsantes y misteriosos, dirigió su mirada al cuerpo del shinobi y se sonrojó un poco; se podía apreciar a simple vista que entrenaba bastante ya que su cuerpo era bastante atletico y como portaba ese kimono, daban ganas de lanzarse sobre el en ese mismo instante y quitárselo.

Se sonrojo mas al imaginarse haciéndolo, de pronto una risita la saco de su mundo, dirigió su vista hacia donde provenía, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta como la veía su amiga.

Vaya, vaya; creo que vas a olvidar al Uchiha muy rápido- dijo un poco irónica la rubia.

De que… estas… hablando… Ino?- pregunto la kunoichi al percatarse que su amiga la había sorprendido viendo a su ahora esposo.

Hay Sakurita no te hagas la mustia, vi muy bien como te comías con la mirada a tu esposito- dijo con una risita.

Sakura se puso mas roja que un tomate- Pues no te puedo negar que se ve muy bien- agrego.

Mas que bien diría yo, imagínate cuando lo tengas durmiendo a tu lado, ufffffff, ahí si que te quiero ver- dijo un poco picarona la rubia.

Basta Ino, que estupideces estas diciendo!!!!- dijo ya harta de las barbaridades que le insinuaba su amiga.

Hay, no es para tanto, solo piénsalo, la carne es débil Sakura- dijo y le saco la lengua- me voy con mi Shika porque ha de andar por ahí viendo sus malditas nubes; recuérdalo amiga yo solo quiero que seas feliz no importa con quien- dijo esto con una sonrisa y se fue rumbo al jardín, donde seguramente encontraría a su holgazán novio.

Sakura- dijo una voz de pronto.

Hola Naruto- contesto ella- como te la estas pasando

Sakura, yo…yo lo siento mucho—dijo cabizbajo el rubio- si no fuera porque Hinata se fue conmigo tu no estarías en esta situación.

No, Naruto yo jamás te culparía a ti, ni a nadie sobre la decisión que tome- dijo la kunoichi- Tu eres lo mas importante que me queda, jamás te podría culpar, quiero que entiendas eso Naruto. Yo seré feliz a mi manera- dijo la pelirosa tocando el hombro del ojiazul.

Así que quiero que disfrutes la fiesta, y que hagas muy feliz a Hinata, entendiste- dijo con una gran sonrisa la kunoichi

Claro, veras que si dattebayo!- respondió Naruto un poco mas alegre.

Pasaron unas horas, la fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, ya era de noche; así que la kunoichi decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y ver las estrellas, al salir camino por el gran jardín hasta que encontró un hermoso árbol de sakuras, con un columpio así que decidió sentarse, cerro los ojos y comenzó a mecerse. Se sentía tan bien, el viento y algunos mechones acariciaban su hermoso rostro, cuando una voz hizo que parara en seco y estuviera a punto de caer al suelo.

Veo que te gusto el columpio!- dijo Neji viéndola con su rostro impávido de emociones.

Neji, lo siento no te había visto- dijo sakura tratándose de incorporarse, cuando sintió unos brazos que la levantaban.

Deberías saber que con este tipo de kimono son muy incómodos para que estés en el jardín y meciéndote en el columpio- dijo viendo fijamente, aun sin soltarla.

Lo se…pero vi el columpio y me quise pasear en el- dijo un poco sonrojada la kunoichi, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento de querer soltarse.

Hay que regresar, los invitados están por irse y hay que despedirlos- dijo soltándola muy suavemente- vamos.

Esta bien- vio como Neji se adelantaba, así que apresuro sus pasos hasta tomar la mano del shinobi, y comenzar a caminar a su lado.

Neji al sentir la suave mano de sakura aferrase a la suya, abrió lo ojos y volteo a verla, ella un poco sonrojada contesto a la pregunta no formulada por su esposo- no estaría bien que entraras tu primero y después yo, ahora somos esposos, así que hay que hacer este tipo de cosas- dijo muy segura la kunoichi.

Neji lanzo en ese momento un comentario bastante mordaz- ahhhh, y que otras cosas debemos hacer ahora que somos una pareja Sa-ku-ri-ta. Una pequeña risa se formo en los labios del shinobi, al percatarse de la reacción de su esposa.

Sakura, se puso muy roja, mas de lo que podía ponerse en ese día, bajo un poco la vista apenada, ante el comentario del shinobi; trato de soltar la mano de Neji, pero el se lo impidió y continuaron hasta donde los invitados comenzaban a despedirse.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**_Que les parecio?_**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo Capi_**


	4. Chapter 4 El comienzo de una nueva vida

_**Hola!!! como estan , yo estoy muy contenta de que les guste mi fic,me han gustado mucho los comentarios.**_

**_por eso aqui les traigo el capi nuevo._**

**_nos vemos en el siguiente y sigo muy atenta a cualquier suegerencia_**

**_gracias_**

_****************************************************************_

_**CAPITULO 4. EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA**_

Una vez que todos los invitados se retiraron de la mansión Hyuuga, Neji comenzó a avanzar.

Sakura que continuaba en su sitio, voltio y le pregunto.-Neji, a donde vas?

Voy a tomar un baño para dormir, este día ha sido muy agotador- respondió el shinobi- Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?- pregunto de forma directa.

Si…en un momento voy- respondió la pelirosa un poco tímida.

Al entrar a la habitación Sakura se percato que Neji aun continuaba en el baño, así que se dirigió a la ventana para disfrutar de la hermosa noche que hacia, los ojos se cristalizaron y una expresión sombría surgió en su rostro; ella sabia que tarde o temprano volvería a ver a Sasuke y también que Neji le reclamaría sus deberes como esposa, si bien era cierto que el le había dejado claro que no la obligaría a nada, al final era hombre y tendría sus necesidades no?; dio un pequeño respingo al percatarse que la puerta del baño se habría y de ella salía su esposo Neji Hyuuga.

Pe…pero que crees que haces?-pregunto sonrojada al verlo la kunoichi

El que?-pregunto el como si nada

Que si que haces vestido de esa manera?- pregunto de nuevo la kunoichi al verlo de pies a cabeza y sonrojándose aun mas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Como que ha hago?, Sakura yo así duermo- le respondió de una manera tan natural que a sakura le dieron ganas de darle unos cuantos golpes; con su fuerza lograría por lo menos quebrarle unas costillas. Como se atrevía a mostrarse tan demasiadamente…sexy!!!, solo con unos pantalones negros de seda, el torso descubierto, el cabello suelto cayéndole por los hombros y espera un momento… no traía nada que le cubriera la frente…

O si quieres, me quito mi pijama?- respondió mas divertido sentándose en su lado de la cama.

La pelirosa se puso como un tomate, le dio la espalda dirigiendo rápidamente al baño, dentro del baño se escucho como la pelirosa le respondía un "pues has lo que se te venga en gana"; así que el solo se limito a sonreír y se acostó para poder descansar ya que había un día muy pesado y estresante para el.

Después de unos 40 minutos, Sakura salio del baño el quitarse ese kimono fue toda una pesadilla, no sabia como seria ponerse todos los días ese tipo de ropa y peor aun como se ataría el famoso "obi"; se cepillo su cabello se coloco una bata de seda blanca que caía hasta los muslos y delineaba muy bien su figura, encima de esta una yukata del mismo color; salio del baño un poco ruborizada al saber que Neji se encontraba ya en la cama.

Al salir se percato que su ahora esposo se encontraba dormido, acostado de medio lado, su rostro emanaba paz; sus pestañas largas y rizadas y su inmaculada presencia, que acaso el no era humano?, tenia que ser tan perfecto hasta para dormir?, _maldición_- pensó al recordarse como ella se levantaba todas las mañanas con su hermoso cabello rosa todo enmarañado.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la venta para contemplar una vez mas el firmamento y la nostalgia la invadió de nuevo, movió su cabeza en forma de negación para tratar de controlarse, se dirigió a su lado de la cama, se quito la yukata dejando ver su hermoso comisión, y se acomodo en su lado de la fastuosa cama.

Unas horas habían pasado ya desde que se había caído en ese placentero y reparador sueño cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento y unos sollozos lograron volverlo a la realidad, abrió lentamente los ojos se encontraba boca arriba así que ladeo la cabeza a su derecha y vio un pequeño bulto temblando ligeramente (Sakura se encontraba de espaldas a el y en posición fetal).

Sakura…-pensó, se veía tan indefensa, sabia perfectamente que comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de su decisión, sabia que esos sollozos iban dirigidos a su amor de la infancia; que según le había explicado su prima continuaba esperándolo como si tuviera 13 años, frunció el ceño, no sabia exactamente porque lo hacia, ese sentimiento que despertaba en el, talvez era esa ingenuidad y fragilidad que transmitía la kunoichi, que hacia que la quisieran proteger como quien protege una flor del viento para que no se deshoje.

Sakura quien seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, sintió de pronto que alguien la abrazaba, abrió los ojos por la impresión y escucho a Neji decirle casi en susurro- Sakura, ya no llores, si el destino quiere que llegues a ser feliz a mi lado, así será, no debes atormentarte con fantasmas del pasado que talvez nunca regresen- dijo acariciándole de forma paternal y tierna la cabellera a la kunoichi.

Neji…creí…que… estabas dormido…lo siento- dijo entre sollozos la pelirosa.

Shhh, no tiene nada de malo que expreses tus emociones solo que creo que no es necesario que sufras por algo que según tu no tiene solución; podemos llegar a conocernos y quien sabe talvez podamos llegar a congeniar en algunos aspectos y así tener una relación mas llevadera- dijo el shinobi acurrucándola mas contra su pecho.

Sakura al escuchar esto se sonrojo, no dijo nada solo se dejo acurrucar por su ahora esposo, necesitaba en ese momento un poco de consuelo y comprensión, tal vez el tenia razón. El seria como la roca en a la cual ella acudiría cuando sintiera que sus fuerzas flaquearán, pensaba; cuando Neji le susurro que tratara de dormir y eso hizo, cerro sus ojos y unas ultimas lagrimas brotaron de estos al quedarse profundamente dormida abrazada por su esposo; si esa era su primera noche juntos como un matrimonio.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la boda, Sakura y Neji casi no se veían ya que Sakura trabajaba por las mañanas y Neji casi siempre se encontraba en misiones, en el despacho atendiendo asuntos referentes al clan, entrenando o meditando; por lo regular solo se encontraban durante la comida y la cena y se veían esporádicamente en la casa.

Sakura por su parte, había comenzado un proyecto como lo denomino ella misma, se encontraba remodelando el jardín, ya que le parecía un poco anticuado como estaba; y cuando de dormir se trataba siempre ella se dormía primero, ya que Neji duraba hasta altas horas de la noche en el despacho trabajando y cuando ella se levantaba por la mañana este ya se encontraba despierto entrenado o meditando.

Ya conocía un poco mas de el, sabia que le agradaba mucho el silencio; pero ella no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en silencio ya que simplemente ella no era así, casi siempre trataba de entablar algún tema de conversación con el, tratándose de interesar por cosas como las misiones en las que había participado o si podía ayudarle con sus pendientes con el clan; o ya de plano llegar a decir cualquier incoherencia con tal de ver en el una expresión diferente a la que siempre tenia.

Aun recordaba el único cumplido que le había dedicado su esposo, al decirle que cocinaba muy bien; ya que ella era la que cocinaba la cena siempre.

Pero estaba decidida, tenia que compartir mas con Neji, no solo un "buenos días" o un "buenas noches", necesitaba pensar que hacer para pasar mas tiempo con Neji.

Ese día caminaba rumbo a su casa ya había terminado su turno saliendo en el hospital, le habían comentado algunas enfermeras que ese día habría un festival por la llegada del otoño en la aldea, que habría una infinidad de atracciones.

Si- pensó- este festival me cae como anillo al dedo- invitare a Neji.

Al llegar a la mansión pregunto a uno de los criados si Neji se encontraba en casa, estos le respondieron que se encontraba meditando al mismo tiempo que le informaban que la comida ya estaba lista, así que se dirigió a la parte mas alejada de la casa, al entrar se percato que Neji no estaba en el lugar- de seguro ha de estar en el despacho- dijo y se dirigió a este

Una vez que lo encontró lo saludo y se dirigieron al comedor, la comida ya se encontraba lista así que se dispusieron a comer, el silencio se hacia presente, la pelirosa estaba un poco nerviosa no sabia como iba a reaccionar Neji al invitarlo.

Este vio de inmediato el nerviosismo de la pelirosa, ya que en estos meses el llego a conocerla bastante porque era literalmente un libro abierto por su total expresividad, así que se le adelanto y pregunto- Que te traes entre manos Sakura?- sin voltear a verla y continuar comiendo.

Esta dejo de comer y un poco temerosa comenzó a hablar- MMM… yo nada… porque?- dijo

Crees que durante estos meses no te he podido conocer mejor?, solo tus expresiones te delatan, Sakura- respondió de lo mas tranquilo.

MMMM…- un poco ofuscada la kunoichi respondió- que bueno, pero a diferencia de ti, a mí tus inexpresiones me han hecho imposible el saber si estas contento, enojado, frustrado, preocupado o lo que sea y eso aunado a tu gran don de la palabra pues no, no logro entenderte y conocer tu interior en lo mas mínimo.

Neji levanto una ceja- respondió en tono sarcástico- no conoces mi interior porque no quieres Sakura.

Esta ya sonrojada por la doble intención de sus palabras respondió- Ves a eso me refiero; por eso esta noche quiero que me lleves al festival que se celebrara- sentencio sin dar opción a queja alguna.

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer que ir a un entupido festival- dijo ya serio

Así, pues a tu esposa no le parece entupido, además en estos dos meses no hago otra cosa que estar encerrada aquí, todo es una rutina y me vas a llevar o me voy sola, tu decides-respondió haciendo un berrinche.

Ya te dije que no…

_Eso ya lo veremos_, pensó la kunoichi…..

Como?- se preguntaba- como había llegado a esto, estar esperando a su _amorosa esposa _–ironizo las ultimas palabras- que llevaba mas de 20 minutos de retraso y a el que no le gustaba para nada la impuntualidad.

Sakura… sal de de una vez… ya me canse de esperarte- dijo un poco exaltado el shinobi- mira que si no sales no vamos a ir a ninguna parte!!- termino diciendo recostándose en la cama.

Ya voy, lo que sucede es que tengo un pequeño problema- dijo la kunoichi tras la puerta del baño.

Que problema?- pregunto interesado su esposo.

Ahhhh, maldita sea- grito desde dentro la pelirosa.

Neji, abrió la puerta del baño de golpe preocupado por el grito de sus esposa- que te paso?, estas bien?- pregunto.

Sakura voltio a verlo, con los ojos un poco cristalizados por las ganas de llorar, hizo un pequeño puchero y le contesto- es que no puedo, por mas que intento, no puedo.

No puedes que?- preguntaba un poco mas desesperado- habla mujer!!!

No… no puedo ponerme este MALDITO OBI!!- dijo llorando ya la kunoichi.

Jajaja- rió Neji ya despreocupadamente- solo era eso?- seguía riendo señalando con su dedo el trozo de tela que la kunoichi tenia entre sus manos.

Sakura mas que enjoyase, solo lo observo detenidamente, jamás lo había visto reír de esa manera, solo había visto unas casi imperceptibles sonrisas su esposo lanzaba y estas solo duraban unos segundos.

Neji dejo de reír y le dijo- dame el obi yo te lo voy a poner- estirando la mano para recibir aquel objeto que frustraba tanto a su esposa.

Sakura sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo al sentir el suave tacto de su esposo, no sabia que era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Neji concentrado en su labor, le pregunto- como haces para atarte el obi todos los días entonces- Sakura un poco sonrojada le respondió- Pues Sure me lo pone todos los días, pero ahora no esta ya que le di la noche libre para que fuera al festival.

mmm…ya veo- respondió neji- listo, ya termine, ahora ya nos podemos ir al maravilloso festival- dijo con sarcasmo.

Sakura en vez de molestarse por el comentario, le dedico una gran sonrisa y se dirigieron a la salida de su casa.

Habían pasado unas tres horas recorriendo los puentecitos del festival, Neji observaba a su esposa bastante feliz, parecía una niña, habían comido de todo, hasta había comprado esas ridículas luces de bengala para su pelirosa; al principio se sintió un poco incomodo por las miradas de algunas parejas, ya que Sakura no era nada discreta, su sonrisa y como lo tomo de la mano lo hicieron enrojecer un poco, por supuesto ella ni cuenta se dio ya que se encontraba tan fascinada por las luces, comida y demás artículos que vendían en ese lugar.

Ya iban de camino a su casa Neji se encontraba bastante cansado pero al voltear a su costado la cara de cansancio le cambio ya que vio como la kunoichi sonreía y veía hacia el camino, seguían tomados de las manos; si era cierto, sakura le transmitía a Neji una paz y seguridad que nadie jamás lo hizo, sabia que era una persona muy reservada por todos los problemas sobre la rama principal y secundaria en la que se vio envuelto durante toda su niñez y adolescencia; pero ahora todo era diferente, el era el líder y estaba casado con la mejor kunoichi de la aldea; pero porque no podía ser mas abierto con ella se preguntaba.

Sakura se sentía muy feliz por haber compartido con Neji esa "cita" por llamarlo así, ya que prácticamente lo obligo a que fuera con ella, pero al final los dos se habían distraído un poco.

Neji…-pregunto la pelirosa, ya que el silencio era ya demasiado para ella.

Mmm….-respondió este

Porque… se celebra este festival, es decir cual es el propósito de hacerlo?- pregunto la kunoichi tratando de entablar una conversación.

Porque, es el inicio del otoño, y el propósito es mostrar un poco agradecimiento a los dioses, por el año que se vivió sin conflictos con otras aldeas… además porque es el mes donde la luna es mas brillante y según la tradición las parejas fortalecen mas sus relaciones en este mes.- dijo el

Ahh… ya veo, pues creo que con nosotros la tradición si se ha cumplido, porque hoy compartimos un poco de tiempo y creo que lo disfrutamos los dos por igual- comento la kunoichi sonriéndole- verdad?

Neji la observo, medito bien las palabras que utilizaría y respondió viendo hacia el camino- creo que hemos podido entendernos un poco mas, además ya no lloras por las noches, creo que eso es un avance- la vio y ella lo vio, sus miradas se cruzaron y de nuevo ese sentimiento de seguridad los recorrió, sakura se sonrojo, el también; pero par alivio de Neji quien se encontraba algo sonrojado igual que ella, un ANBU apareció y le informo a Neji que mañana partiría a una misión de carácter urgente.

_Que fue eso que sentí… pensaron al mismo tiempo…_

**_******************************************************_**

**_Que les parecio?_**

**_Les gusto?_**

**_Un reviews?_**

_**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**_

**_Sayonaraaaaaaaaaa_**


	5. Chapter 5 Acercamientos

Hola, Como estan?

Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo

y muchas gracias por los comentarios, estoy muy feliz de que les guste mi historia, ya que es la primera que me atrevo a escribir

espero que lo disfruten!!!

**************************************************************

_**CAPITULO 5. ACERCAMIENTOS**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Neji se había ido a esa misión de último minuto, sabia que algo raro pasaba ya que el escuadrón de Neji era el experto en rastrear asesinar a criminales de los mas altos rangos de peligrosidad.

La pelirosa se encontraba sentada en el jardín observando su proyecto, hacia dos días que esperaba a su esposo, sabia que algo no muy bueno pasaba ya que se encontraban retrasados y esa no era una buena señal.

Decidió no quedarse como un fósil esperando así que se dirigió a entrada de la aldea.

Había estado esperándolo casi toda la tarde en la puertas de Konoha, pero no había señales de su escuadrón, así que decidió regresar a casa; caminando por la villa se encontró a Hinata y Naruto.

Sakura-Chaaaaa- grito el rubio.

Ella agito su mano en forma de saludo y dijo- Hinata, Naruto como están?

Muy bien Sakura-chan y tu que haces por aquí a estas horas?-pregunto la peliazulada.

Lo que sucede es que Neji debió de regresar de su misión ayer y hoy fui a la entrada de la aldea a ver si lo veía- dijo con un deje de preocupación en su rostro la kunoichi.

No te preocupes Sakura-chan ya sabes que Neji es muy fuerte- dijo su rubio amigo

Si, Naruto ya lo se pero aun así me preocupo- respondió- y ustedes que hacen, paseando?- dijo cambiando el tema.

Asi es sakura, mi Hinata-chan y yo andamos celebrando- Diodon una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el rubio.

Celebrando que?-inquirió la pelirosa

Es que… Naruto-kun y yo… vamos a ser papas- dijo sonrojada Hinata

En la cara de Sakura se reflejo una gran sonrisa y abrazo a sus amigos, continuaron conversando por un tiempo mas, sobre si Naruto quería que fuera niño o niña, que nombre le pondrían, entre otras cosas. Al pasar unas dos horas, Sakura se despidió de ellos con una pequeña reverencia y diciéndoles que se lo iba a comentar a Neji cuando llegara de su misión.

Cuando llego a su casa pregunto a los empleados si no había llegado su esposo o si no habían recibido algún mensaje sobre el. A lo que ellos negaron.

Sakura se dirigio a su habitación, tomo una baño, se vistió con un pequeño camisón de seda color rosa como su cabello, se vio al espejo y comenzó a preguntarse como se vería ella embarazada, recordaba los rostros de felicidad e ilusión de sus amigos, como seria ella como madre, como seria Neji como padre, como serian sus hijos físicamente, tendrían los ojos de los Hyuuga o los de ella.

Bufo- como pienso en eso, si ni siquiera he tenido esa clase de intimidad con Neji- se sonrojo al recordar como su esposo dormia, con solo un pantalón de pijama.

Soy una hentai!!!!!- exclamo toda sonrojada; pero una pregunta rondo su mente, Neji podría llegar a desearla como mujer?, no, no lo sabia, ya que algo era seguro, ese hombre de facciones perfectas e impecable presencia era la persona mas indescifrable que pudiera haber sobre la tierra, si era cierto que algunas veces mientras dormían el la abrazaba por la espalda como la primer noche que habían pasado juntos como pareja, pero de ahí en fuera que el insinuara otra cosa no había sucedido; salvo esos comentarios en doble sentido que le lanzaba cada vez que tenia oportunidad, pero ella sabia perfectamente que el lo hacia para ofuscarla mas.

Dejo de pensar incoherencias según ella y mejor se acostó en la cama para tratar de dormir, pero ese sentimiento de preocupación que albergaba su pecho no se iría hasta que Neji estuviera ahí con ella.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió un chakra extraño rondando la casa, se sentó en la cama trato de despejarse, para que sus sentidos estuvieran lo mas alerta posible.

Maldición…-susurro- estoy perdiendo mis habilidades para detectar chakra- pensó- eso de no entrenar no me esta trayendo nada bueno.

Salio de la habitación y se dirigió por el pasillo, percibiendo ese chakra mas cerca- ningunos de los empleados se encuentra despierto- aseguro.

Sus manos temblaron al comenzar a deslizar la puerta que daba al jardín, donde la presencia se sentía mas cerca.- vamos, no seas una cobarde, maldita sea- se armo de valor y deslizo la puerta abriéndola totalmente.

Sus ojos se expandieron, ya que al salir al jardín, se percato que no había nadie ahí- demonios… a donde se habrá ido- se dijo a si misma.

Ya no sentía ninguna presencia, así que decidió regresar a descansar, pensó que solo había sido su imaginación; pero al darse vuelta para ingresar al interior de la casa un grito fue ahogado por unas manos tensado sobremanera a la kunoichi.

Shhhhh…Sakura, soy…yo- dijo la voz

Ne…Neji…eres tu?...-pregunto temerosa.

Si- respondió este; en ese momento ella relajo su cuerpo y pregunto- porque te demoraste tanto en regresar de tu misión?, era muy difícil?, tienes hambre?, puedo hacerte cena?-bombardeo con tantas preguntas a su esposo.

Este esbozo un apequeña sonrisa, sí esas semanas lejos de ella habían sido las peores, ya extrañaba los incesantes cuestionamientos de ella y sus ojos que brillaban, espera un momento… sus ojos tenían un brillo que el no había visto antes en ellos…

No, gracias Sakura -respondió- estoy muy cansado, quisiera mejor dormir- dijo de manera pausada Neji.

Esta bien, vamos te prepare el baño para que tus músculos se relajen y puedas dormir mejor -dijo ella siguiéndolo hacia la habitación.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Neji se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras ella se dirigió a buscar esa pijama que resultaba tan provocativa; al terminar de preparar la ropa de el se voltio y lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

Neji, te sientes bien?- pregunto caminando hacia su dirección.

Si, solo estoy cansado- respondió pausadamente y sin levantar la mirada.

La kunoichi al llegar a su lado, puso su mano en el hombro de este, lo que por reflejo hizo que esos ojos grises voltearan a verla.

Neji- dijo ella al verlo algo sonrojado- que tienes?- dirigió su mano hacia la cara del shinobi- por kami, estas ardiendo en fiebre, que te paso?, donde te hirieron?- pregunto algo desesperada

Al ver que el no respondía se apresuro a inspeccionarlo (solo de vista ehhh), cuando de pronto en la espalda de el vio una mancha un poco extraña. Esto es…- susurro ella- te hirieron con

un arma que tenia algo de veneno- dijo al moverle un poco la casaca al shinobi- Neji, quien te hizo esta curación?- pregunto con determinación.

Un…compañero…- atino en decir el shinobi.

Demonios- dijo ella- necesito bajarle la temperatura ahora-dejándolo en la cama y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al baño para preparar la tina.

Regreso por el, le quito la ropa, solo lo dejo en boxers ya que era bastante bochornoso para ella desnudarlo, tomo el brazo de el y lo puso en su hombro y ella lo afianzo tomándolo con su brazo por la cintura y dirigiendo al baño. Se percato que el comenzaba a temblar y le dijo- ya, Neji, solo un poco mas y llegamos al baño para quitarte la fiebre; el solo asintió con la cabeza ya que no tenia fuerzas para hablar.

Sakura lo metió en la tina con agua bastante helada, después de unos diez minutos se le controlo un poco la fiebre a Neji, Sakura se encontraba sentada en el borde la tina y con una pequeña esponja, limpiaba la herida de la espalda del shinobi; Neji cada vez que la pelirosa le tocaba o rozaba su piel sentía escalofríos; comprendió en ese momento el porque de su impaciencia durante la misión, el quería volver a verla, volver a sentir su olor mientras dormía, porque durante su misión no pudo dormir y precisamente por su cansancio no pudo deterger ese pequeño ataque que dio el enemigo al estar casi derrotado, sin contar con esa curación tan deplorable que le había realizado un miembro de su escuadrón.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que Sakura lo levantaba de la tina, voltio a verla y le dijo- Sakura… yo… yo puedo solo- dijo un poco afectado por el veneno y la fiebre.

Sakura lo vio fijamente y le dijo- Neji, te hirieron con un veneno paralizante, no es que te vayas a morir, el efecto de este veneno es paralizar tus extremidades y así poder facilitar al enemigo el matarte- dijo seria viéndolo a los ojos- así que deja tu orgullo a un lado, yo te voy a curar, mira (al verlo que se tambaleaba un poco y ponía su mano en la pared para no caerse) ni siquiera puedes estar de pie- le dijo al momento que lo arropaba con una toalla comenzar a llevarlo a la habitación.

Lo sentó en la cama y con otra toalla comenzó a secarle el cabello, se sonrojo un poco al secarle los brazos y el pecho, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- Oh, por Kami tengo que quitarle los bóxer y ponerle unos secos!!!!- pensó la kunoichi al momento que abría sus ojos ya que no había tomado en cuenta ese pequeño detalle.

Neji la observo, aun débil lanzo su mordaz comentario- Ya deberías conocerlo, pero no has querido –dijo observando que ella veía la toalla que tenia en la cintura el shinobi.

Sakura se puso mas roja que un tomate- cre… cre… creo que… deberías… ponerte tu la… ropa… interior (bóxer)- tartamudeo sin dejar de ver la toalla.

No- dijo el shinobi- no, puedo mover los brazos y me duele bastante la espalda, Sakura… así que deberás hacerlo tu- dijo este todavía con un poco de fiebre pero riendo de lado.

Sakura trago saliva, ni modo tendría que sacrificarse por ayudar a su esposo; además eran esposos algún día tendría que conocer a su amiguito no?, aquella parte del cuerpo de su marido que algún día le arrancaría sonoros quejidos de placer.

Se levanto, tomo el bóxer limpio y lo acerco, le quito la toalla al shinobi, este se dejo caer sobre la cama ya que se sentía muy débil, ella continuaba bastante roja al ver los bóxer mojados que en unos segundos después terminaron en el suelo; la cara de la kunoichi estaba totalmente desfigurada, es decir, ella había tomado clases de anatomía, conocía perfectamente esa parte de la anatomía del hombre gracias a sus libros de medicina, pero al ver el miembro de su marido, no pudo evitar que por su mente viajaran pensamientos bastante morbosos.

Neji se percato que seguía desnudo ya que comenzó a sentir un poco frió en esa zona y le dijo a su esposa- de haber sabido que tenias tanto interés en conocerlo, te lo habría presentando antes- dijo y ella en menos de un segundo ya le había puesto los bóxer y el pantalón de la pijama; lo acomodo en su parte de la cama, no hay que mencionar que se sentía bastante apenada por la situación, ella no tenia la culpa que su mente se haya ciclado en ese preciso momento y en aquella parte del cuerpo de su esposo y para agregarle el comentario de el. Si en definitiva pensó la kunoichi- _son una hentai!!!!_

Neji supo que la había hecho sentir bastante apenada cuando vio una cabellera rosa salir de la habitación diciendo un "voy a prepararte un té" sin voltear a verlo a la cara. Un suspiro largo salio de su boca, sabia que ella estaba entrando en su corazón, ese que el mismo había cerrado después de su dura infancia y ahora venia ella con sus ojos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera y el en vez de agradecer los cuidados que estaba recibiendo, solo se limito a hacerla sentir mal.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la pelirosa quien traía una pequeña bandeja con una taza, dedujo que era el te, ella se aproximo a la mesita de noche que había y coloco dicha bandeja; el solo veía los movimientos un poco torpes de la kunoichi, que aun continuaba algo sonrojada, el no dijo nada solo la observo en silencio, viendo esa ingenuidad comenzaba a ser parte fundamental de su vida.

La kunoichi, curo y vendo la herida de su espalda, le dio el te y unas pastillas para bajar la fiebre y contrarrestar la infección y el veneno de la herida, le dijo que con eso se sentiría bastante bien, que descansara y que no pensara en querer entrenar al día siguiente porque ella no lo iba a permitir.

El asintió, sin decir ninguna palabra, ella se dirigió al baño a cambiarse de camisón ya que por todo lo que hizo se mojo y ensucio el que traía.

Se recostó en la cama, Neji se encontraba de lado hacia ella con los ojos cerrados, lo contemplo unos minutos creyendo que el ya se encontraba dormido, con su mano quito delicadamente un mechón color marrón que caía libremente por la cara del shinobi.

Se dispuso a dormir, ya había cerrado sus ojos cuando una voz hizo que los abriera de nuevo, esa voz era la de Neji quien le pidió de una forma sincera y necesitada que lo abrazara, ella se sintió esa necesidad de protegerlo, le tomo el brazo y lo guió hacia ella, el quedó de lado con su cara recostada en el hueco del cuello de la kunoichi y con su brazo rodeando la cintura de esta.

Neji aspiro ese agradable aroma que había extrañado esas semanas durante la misión, esa sensación de sentirse pleno y protegido con solo dormir a un lado de ella, si, lo confirmaba, se estaba enamorando de su esposa, pero, había una duda que seguía en su mente, que sentía ella por el?

Aun perdido en el aroma de su esposa se acerco a su oído y le susurro- Gracias…- y la sujeto con mas fuerza por la cintura y sintió como sus ojos por fin podrían cerrarse y descansar.

Ella al escucharlo sintió como su corazón palpitaba a una gran velocidad, acaricio la mano de su esposo que se posaba en su cintura y le dijo- no tienes porque dármelas, tu me diste protección cuando lo necesite (cuando el la abrazo en la primer noche que pasaron juntos) recuerda que eres mi roca y yo soy la tuya, para cuando tengas que sostenerte de ella- y en un acto de espontanieadad le beso la frente a su esposo y agrego- es hora de que descanses.

Ella se quedo despierta hasta que sintió que la respiración de Neji se hacia mas pausada dándole entender que se había quedado dormido, así que ella cerro sus ojos y se durmió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al tener el presentimiento de que talvez podría llegar a ser feliz con su esposo, solo necesitaba saber si el sentía lo mismo por ella.

Y con ese pensamiento se rindió a los brazos de morfeo…

_Sin saber que Neji también comenzaba a sentir lo mismo que ella..._

_***********************************************************************_

_Que les parecio?_

_Les gusto?_

_Merece algunos reviews?_

_Espero que si XD_

_Ya pronto viene lo bueno un poco de intriga y celos, ya sabe porque verdad?_

_Bye_

_Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo_


	6. Chapter 6 Aclarando sentimientos

_**HOLA!!!!!**_

_**Aqui les traigo el siguiente capi, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me siento muy feliz por que les guste mi historia.**_

*******************************************

_**CAPITULO 6. ACLARANDO SENTIMIENTOS**_

El día era hermoso, los rayos del sol iluminaban todas partes, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo; Sakura se encontraba saliendo del hospital muy contenta ya que Tsunade le había dado un día libre, así que tenia toda la tarde y el siguiente día para dedicarse a descansar.

Camino despacio por las calles disfrutando el paisaje y saludando a algunos aldeanos, nadie podía negar que hacia muy bien su tarea de "relaciones publicas" ya que conocía a las personas que saludaba, les preguntaba sobre los hijos de los mismos y cosas importantes para ellos, ella hacia que se sintieran importantes y reconocidos, cosa que ninguna esposa de algún Hyuuga había hecho jamás.

Pero algo la turbaba, necesitaba saber si Neji, su esposo, la deseaba como mujer, si el había tenido ese tipo de sensación que le sucedía muy a menudo a ella, necesitaba idear alguna estrategia o plan para poder descubrirlo ya que su esposito no era muy expresivo y comunicativo, dio un largo suspiro… ya se me ocurrirá algo- pensó y continuo su camino.

Llego a la mansión y se dirigió en busca de su esposo, ya que tenia una licencia por incapacidad porque necesitaba recuperase de sus heridas; lo busco por el templo de meditación, la biblioteca o despacho y no lo encontró; entonces pensó que se encontraba descansando así que se dirigió a la habitación, al entrar encontró la cama vacía ya un poco ofuscada se dirigió a la cocina y le pregunto a una empleada que si sabían donde se encontraba su esposo.

Que!!!!- había respondió la kunoichi al enterarse donde se encontraba su esposito- pero si tiene que descansar, no entrenar- le dijo a la empleada.

Si, señora, el señor fue a entrenar a su antiguo campo de entrenamiento- respondió la empleada- además dijo que no lo esperaran para comer.

mmmm…-dijo la kunoichi- gracias Sure.

Ya se- pensó- le llevare la comida y así podré pasar mas tiempo con el para averiguar un poco mas sobre este sentimiento.

Se puso un pequeño delantal y comenzó con su ardua labor, no sabia, pero tenia mas motivación al preparar todo, guardo todo muy bien, en una pequeña canasta, busco un mantel, el mas bonito que hubiera en la casa, encontró uno blanco con cuadritos rojos, lo doblo muy delicadamente y lo coloco encima de la cesta.

Se dirigió a su habitación, se dio un baño, se coloco un hermoso kimono color verde olivo con unas pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas en color rosa pálido y un obi del mismo color que las flores, el cabello se lo sujeto en una coleta alta, se vio en el espejo y pensó..- bien, ahora debo ir donde Neji.

Salio de la casa y camino hasta que llego al campo de entrenamiento, no lo veía, así que decidió dejar las cosas bajo un hermoso árbol e ir a buscarlo, cuando de pronto escucho unos ruidos de armas.- debe ser Neji- pensó; comenzó a avanzar en dirección al sonido que emitían las armas al chocar.

Continuaba avanzando cuando de pronto alguien la jalo del brazo y en ese instante un kunai le rozo la cara dejándole un pequeño hilo de sangre en la mejilla.

Ella se encontraba algo aturdida por lo rápido que había pasado todo, era claro que desde que se había casado su entrenamiento había terminado, porque según Tsunade debía enfocarse en el hospital y en sus deberes de esposa.

Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando la persona que la jalo la tenia abrazada, hasta que escucho la voz de esa persona.

Tenten, que no sentiste la presencia de Sakura?- pregunto con un deje de enojo en sus palabras.

Tenten, voltio en dirección a ellos y respondió un poco seria (o mas bien celosa)- se supone que es una kunoichi, ese kunai debió de haberlo esquivado sin ningún problema.

Al escuchar esto la pelirosa salio de su letargo, voltio a ver a Tenten y después a Neji, quien ya la había soltado. Algo no le cuadraba bien, si era cierto que Tenten era de su equipo cuando niños, pero ella sabia que Tenten siempre estuvo enamorada de su esposo y donde estaba Lee?, espera- pensó- que era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, voltio y fulmino con la vista a Tenten.

Tenten comprendió de inmediato esa mirada, sonrió de lado y respondió- Tranquila señora Hyuuga su esposo y yo solamente entrenábamos, no debería tenerle tanta desconfianza, si al final de todo te escogió a ti, que no?

Neji, vio a Tenten, algo extraño le pasaba lo había notado desde que se la encontró en el bosque y comenzaron a entrenar; al principio el entrenamiento fue muy tranquilo pero al cabo de los minutos Tenten comenzó a atacarlo como si fuese una batalla de vida o muerte.

Dirigió su vista a Sakura y vio como veía a su antigua compañera, esa mirada que daba a entender que no le gustaba para nada la presencia de ella en ese lugar, se sintió extraño al verla, a caso ella sentía celos de Tenten?, acaso sentía algo mas que aprecio por el?. Trato de concentrase en lo que sucedía con esas dos mujeres notando el ambiente bastante tenso entre ambas; las manos de Sakura estaban blancas por la fuerza con las que las apretaba, mientras que su ex-compañera la veía con esa cara de altanera haciendo que su esposa se enoja aun mas.

El entrenamiento ha acabado, Tenten…- dijo Neji en tono neutro viendo fijamente a su compañera.

Tenten al escucharlo tuvo que desviar su vista de cierta pelirosa y dirigirla a Neji, el que era el amor de su vida, desde que se caso con Sakura se preguntaba como era posible que no se diera cuenta que ella lo amaba, que desde que eran niños lo admiraba, y cuando el tenia que casarse con alguien ella se había ofrecido a hacerlo. No pero el tenia que haber escogido a esa pelirosa que se encontraba frente a ella; si porque aunque todos comentaran que Hiashi había escogido a la esposa de Neji, la verdad era que el también se había decido por ella, por la persona que se encontraba a su lado, con la que compartía su vida con el…

No te preocupes Neji-_Kun_, ya me tengo que ir de todos modos- dijo Tenten poniendo énfasis en el kun, y lanzándole una ultima mirada a la pelirosa de soslayo cuando paso por un lado de esta.

Neji solo observaba todo lo que estaba pasando, ese duelo de miradas que habían tenido su ex-compañera de equipo y su esposa; decidió no mencionar nada al respecto y pregunto.- Sakura que haces aquí?

Sakura al instante, pareció cambiar de humor y un poco sonrojada respondió- pues te traje comida ya que debes de comer bien y no entrenar.- viéndolo a los ojos.

Neji solo arqueo una ceja, no podría entender nunca los cambios de humor de las mujeres, voltio para todos lados buscando algo que no encontraba.

Que buscas Neji?- pregunto la pelirosa

Pues, busco la comida que trajiste, donde esta?- respondió

Ahhh, la cesta de la comida la deje debajo de un árbol mas atrás, vamos para comer yo tampoco he comido aun- respondió la kunoichi tomándole la mano y guiándolo hacia el árbol.

Neji se dejo guiar por su esposa, se sentía tan bien cuando ella le tomaba de la mano, habían sido contadas las veces que lo había hecho así que solo se dejo guiar por ella y disfrutar de la sensación.

Llegaron al frondoso árbol este estaba cerca de un lago así que mientras Sakura servia la comida Neji se dirigió al lago a lavarse las manos y la cara, cuando iba de regreso no pudo evitar verla, se veía tan hermosa, no sabia exactamente cuando había comenzado a interesarle su esposa ya que la principio cada quien hacia su vida y cuando se llegaban a encontrar eran como dos completos extraños, pero ahora, ahora el se daba cuenta de todas las expresiones que hacia ella cuado hablaba, de su temperamento tan voluble y esa calidez e ingenuidad que irradiaba.

Llego a la altura de la kunoichi y tomo asiento, Sakura le extendió su plato, el vio con cuan dedicación ella había preparado todo ese alimento para el…

Sakura se encontraba un poco sonrojada al ver que Neji, solo veía la comida y no la probaba, así que le pregunto.- Neji… que sucede, porque no comes?, no tienes apetito?- cuestiono ya un poco preocupada.

Neji, poso su vista en la pelirosa, vio como ella estaba algo sonrojada y respondió- No, no es eso Sakura, solo me preguntaba si tu habías preparado todo- con su voz neutra, tratando de restarle importancia

Eto… si yo la prepare al llegar a casa – respondió un poco cohibida.

Es que veo que te esmeraste al prepararla, te gusta mucho cocinar verdad?- cuestiono el shinobi

Sakura se sorprendió, esa era la primera vez que el le preguntaba algo sobre ella, si era cierto que ella siempre preparaba la cena y el lo sabia pero solo un esta rico había salido de sus labios, nunca le pregunto el porque cocinaba o algo por el estilo.

Si, mi madre me enseño desde pequeña a cocinar, así que se podría decir que esa fue la herencia que me dejo, el amar la cocina como ella lo hacia- respondió un poco nostálgica la kunoichi.

Neji al darse cuenta que su esposa comenzaba a entristecerse prefirió cambiar de tema- si, me gusta mucho cuando tu cocinas…, ya que lo haces muy bien.

Gr.. Gracias- respondió sonrojada la kunoichi.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, un silencio muy reconfortante para ambos, porque algo de lo poco que había descubierto de su esposo era que le agradaba el silencio.

Al terminar de comer, reposaron un rato y cuando el cielo se comenzaba a tornar de un color naranja Neji tomo la cesta y se dirigió a su esposa que se encontraba a la orilla de la laguna con sus pies sumergidos en el agua y le dijo- es hora de irnos, Sakura.

Hai- respondió ella volteando a verlo con una gran sonrisa.

Iban caminado por la calle cuando Neji se percato que Sakura se había quedado viendo a un pequeño no mayor de 3 años comiendo un helado y a sabiendas que su esposa era algo antojadiza pregunto- Quieres uno?

Ehhh…- Sakura voltio a verlo un poco sonrojada y respondió- un niño?

Neji arqueo una ceja y contesto observando muy bien las facciones de su esposa, sabia como iba a reaccionar – bueno, yo me refería al helado, pero…- continuó con una pequeña sonrisa- si quieres un niño, yo con mucho gusto te puedo ayudar a hacer la tarea- dijo con una voz mas ronca y sexy en el oído de la kunoichi.

Sakura se puso rojísima, agacho la mirada y respondió- si, si quiero… un helado.

Neji sabia que siempre caía redondita a los comentarios que le hacia, pero para alivianar la tensión le tomo la mano y la guió hacia la heladería, al llegar ella escogió su helado, pago y se dirigieron de nuevo a la mansión, solo que esta vez el no le había soltado la mano y así continuaron su camino, de vez en cuando Neji observaba de soslayo a una muy entretenida pelirosa comiendo su helado.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la mansión, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina para acomodar las cosas de la cesta, mientras que Neji se dirigió a tomar un buen baño y poder recostarse a descansar.

Cuando Sakura termino de acomodar la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación, al entrar vio a su esposo recostado en la cama boca arriba con las manos detrás de su cabeza, no estaba dormido, solo estaba observando el techo, ella lo observo y comento mientras se dirigía al baño- creí que ya estabas dormido.

Hmp, no tengo sueño- respondió viendo aun el techo.

Ella se dirigió al baño, mientras se duchaba una gran batalla se libraba en su interior; ella había llegado a la conclusión que se estaba enamorando de Neji, claro algo era cierto casi no hablaba con el, pero, ella sabia que Neji era una persona buena y justa, tenia sentimientos muy nobles aunque talvez por su difícil vida no sabia como expresar sus emociones y eso era algo que ella quería descubrir, que era lo que el realmente sentía por ella y ya no aguantaba mas, decidió preguntarle; saber si ella significaba algo en la vida de el.

Neji, seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el destello de un relámpago ilumino la habitación, supo en ese instante que la noche seria larga ya que a su esposa le aterraban las tormentas eléctricas; algo en el se sorprendió, el sentía algo muy profundo por su esposa, pero el no tenia el suficiente valor para decírselo y llevarse una desilusión al creer que ella seguía queriendo a su eterno amor; callo en cuenta en ese momento porque se levantaba siempre antes que ella por las mañanas, ya que al verla con esos hermosos camisones de seda, sentía unas enormes ganas de poseerla de hacerla sentir mujer… su mujer… pero en cambio se levantaba temprano para quitarse esos pensamientos morbosos de la mente; algo si era claro, el podría enfrentarse a los mas grandes enemigos pero jamás soportaría la desilusión y la humillación que recibiría si su esposa lo rechazase.

Sakura salio del baño con una hermosa bata color vino que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, su cabello lo lleva suelto, vio como Neji se encontraba en la misma posición, dudosa se coloco en su parte de la cama recargada al respaldo de la misma, vio de reojo a Neji, sabia que no estaba dormido ya que el abrió los ojos cuando sintió el movimiento de la cama.

Dudo unos minutos, pero algo en su interior la impulso a hacerlo, si, era su intuición que en esos momentos le pedía a gritos que despejara sus dudas y así lo hizo, con la voz un poco temblorosa por miedo, temor, vergüenza o lo que fuera ella se lo diría.

Neji… estas dormido?- pregunto la kunoichi

… no, Sakura que se te ofrece?- respondió serenamente el shinobi.

Yo… yo…- No le salían las palabras, sentía que las tenia en la punta de la lengua, pero su garganta no emitía sonido alguno.

Neji se giro a verla, el seguía recostado y se percato que su esposa tenia un pequeño sonroso en sus mejillas, levanto la ceja un poco intrigado por el comportamiento y hablo tranquilamente- Que pasa, Sakura…

Yo… quiero preguntarte algo?- soltó la pelirosa.

El que?- respondió el

Neji… yo hace algunos meses he comenzado a…a… sentirme diferente…- hablaba bastante nerviosa la pelirosa- respecto a… lo que… siento… por ti- dijo con la cabeza baja.

Neji, casi se cae de la cama por la impresión, que acaso su adorada pelirosa le estaba dando a entender que ella sentía algo por el… abrió los ojos de la impresión trago saliva, sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la boca de lo rápido y fuerte que latía, respiro hondo y trato de que su voz sonora con la suficiente confianza para que su esposa expresara sus sentimientos- Que quieres decir Sakura?.

Eto.. mmm…yo hace tiempo… comencé a quererte… como algo mas- dijo súper roja- al principio pensé… que eras una persona muy arrogante, egocéntrica, que te creías el mejor del mundo, el ultimo shuriken en una batalla, pero… con el tiempo cuando te ibas de misión, yo me sentía y me siento preocupada, una opresión en el pecho que solo se me quita cuando te veo que llegas sano y salvo a casa y siempre trato de recibirte con una de mis mejores sonrisas…

El abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba tan impresionado por lo que le decía la pelirosa que se sentó y se coloco de espaldas al respaldo de la cama quedando a un lado de ella; no dijo nada decido dejar que ella dijera todo lo que sentía.

Se que eres muy diferente a mi, como todos dicen; soy un libro abierto me gusta expresar al máximo mis emociones, y por el contrario yo no se si te encuentras triste, molesto, preocupado o aburrido ya que siempre tu cara es la misma, nunca tus expresiones cambian, se que eres buena persona porque con tus actos me lo has demostrado y eso ha hecho que este sentimiento que crece dentro de mi vaya en aumento…- dijo ya mas segura la kunoichi, pero en ningún momento lo vio a los ojos, talvez porque si lo hacia toda su determinación se iría al carajo…

Neji, comenzaba a sentirse tan feliz, pero ella tenia razón el jamás expresaba nada, los comentarios de doble sentido que le lanzaba a su esposa, lo hacia solo con ella, con ella era con la que mas se expresaba, tomo la mano de la kunoichi, esta al sentirlo comenzó a temblar, el solo apretó un poco mas la mano para transmitirle un poco de seguridad que ninguno de los dos en ese momento tenían…

Así que mi pregunta… Neji… es si… tu sientes algo por mi?- pregunto la pelirosa con los ojos bridiosos por las furtivas lagrimas que querían hacer su aparición en escena, aun cabizbaja.

Neji en ese momento sintió que por primera vez el destino estaba confabulado para que el pudiera por fin ser feliz a lado de una persona tan noble y buena como Sakura, se giro a verla, la tomo del mentón para que lo viera, ella se estremeció al verlo, en sus ojos habían tantos sentimientos que ella jamás había visto en esos ojos; no puedo evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Neji, soltó la mano que tenia entrelazada con la pelirosa y le limpio las lagrimas de forma tan delicada, y le pregunto- Porque lloras?

Ella no podía articular palabra alguna, sentía que temblaba cada vez que el rozaba su piel, algo que jamás había sentido…

Yo… yo… tengo… miedo…- respondió entre sollozos la pelirosa.

No tienes porque temer, Sakura- dijo Neji acercándose mas a su esposa, esta por su parte abrió los ojos cuando los labios del shinobi encontraron los suyos en un beso, no era un beso pasional, era lento cargado de delicadeza, ternura y… amor.

Ella cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por ese hermoso y tierno beso, si un beso real, no como el que le había dado el día de su boda, no, este beso tenia otro significado para ambos…

Se separaron lentamente, el se acerco al oído de la kunoichi y susurro- Sakura… yo te… amo.

Ella lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, comenzó a acariciar sus hermosos y largos cabellos castaños; mientras que el le acariciaba la espalda, así se quedaron durante unos minutos, solo se escuchaban algunos leves sollozos de la pelirosa.

Sakura… se que este matrimonio no inicio en las mejores circunstancias, también reconozco que me es muy difícil expresar lo que siento, pero también se que tu me puedes ayudar con eso… se que si lo intentamos podremos llegar a ser felices…- dijo sin soltar aun a su esposa- se cuando entraste en mi vida, pero no se en que momento entraste en mi corazón…

Ella deshizo lentamente el abrazo y lo vio, ya no lloraba, sus ojos color jade brillaban como nunca los había visto, sus labios esbozaban una hermosa sonrisa, el sintió que algo en su interior le decía que ella seria la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, un cúmulo de emociones se hacían presentes en el; no aguanto un minuto mas y se lanzo a darle otro beso a su amada esposa, pero este era diferente, este estaba lleno de pasión, deseo, lujuria…

Ella sintió como su corazón casi se le salía del pecho, ese beso era extraordinario, estaba segura que esa noche ella se convertiría en mujer… _en su mujer_…

**********************************

_**Que les parecio???**_

_**debe haber lemon en el siguiente capi???**_

_**Lamento no haber acutualizado, pero tenia unos pequeños problemas personales y tambien de inspiracion, pero creo que ahi vamos...**_

_**Bye, nos leemos en el proximo capi.**_

_**Cuidense XD**_


	7. Chapter 7 Una noche de pasion y amor

_**HOLA A TODOS, NO ME MATEN, LO SIENTO NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR PORQUE NO TENGO PC :(, PERO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**_

_**************************************************_

_**CAPITOLO 7. UNA NOCHE DE PASION Y AMOR**_

El la tomo con mas fuerza de las caderas y se la acomodo a horcadillas, comenzó a recorrer el cuello de ella rozando sus labios a la piel de ella, sentía como su esposa se estremecía por cada caricia que le daba, esto hacia que el se sintiera mas excitado…

Con una mano deslizo el tirante del hombro y comenzó a besarlo ella se estremeció de nuevo y un suspiro salio de su boca…

Ne… Neji…- suspiro ella entrelazando sus dedos en los largos cabellos marrones del shinobi.

Esto solo hizo que Neji sintiera que necesitaba poseerla en ese momento, hacerla sentir como debe sentirse una mujer…

El dejo de besar su hombro y levanto su rostro para ver el de ella, sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión incertidumbre en el y unas mejillas muy sonrojadas, tomo su rostro en las manos y viéndola a los ojos le dijo…

Sakura… quiero que esta noche seas mía…- con voz sexy y ronca

Ella comenzó a temblar, el al darse cuenta la abrazo y le susurro al oído… _No te haré daño, lo prometo… y_ deposito un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja de ella.

La kunoichi soltó un pequeño gemido de placer y la respuesta de ella le llego de sorpresa a Neji ya que ella comenzó a besarle el cuello, el soltó un pequeño gruñido de placer y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas, así continuaron unos minutos hasta que ella se separo de el y le beso en la boca, fue un pequeño beso tierno y dulce al separarse y le respondió a su esposo… _se que no me harás daño Neji, nunca lo harías…_

Esa fue la respuesta que el necesitaba para comenzar ahora si con la labor que mas deseaba en ese momento, mientras se besaban el comenzó a acariciarle los muslos y con sus manos tomo la suave seda de la bata de Sakura y lentamente comenzó a deslizarla hacia arriba para poder deshacerse de esa prenda que le estorbaba, ella lo comprendió y levanto sus brazos para hacerle la labor mas fácil, el se quedo contemplando el bien formado torso de la kunoichi, esos hermosos senos firmes y suaves esa pequeña cintura que necesitaba ser abrazada por el…

Ella mas roja no podía estar en ese momento, sentía que los ojos de Neji podían ver su interior y sin activar su Baykugan, en ese instante el levanto su vista y una sonrisa muy sincera se veía en su rostro y le dijo… _eres hermosa, mi Sakura…_ ella le acaricio el rostro con su mano permitiéndole poseerla; el la tomo de la cintura y la estrecho mas hacia el, ella en ese momento se percato de la gran erección que tenia Neji, esto hizo que se excitara mas y soltó un gemido y otro cuando el comenzó a besarle y morderle los senos haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran duros…

Ella se arqueaba del placer que le proporcionaba Neji, se sostenía de los hombros de el para no caer de espaldas, el continuo con su labor de excitarla cada vez mas, ya que sabia que mientras mas excitada estuviera menos le dolería al momento de penetrarla.

La tomo por la espalda y la recostó muy dulcemente en la cama, necesitaba quitarse esos pantalones y ese bóxer para poder liberar a su amigo de esa opresión que sentía en ese momento, lo hizo frente a ella para que conociera su cuerpo; y así lo hizo, Sakura lo veía detenidamente, el rostro tan hermoso bañado de un leve brillo a acusa de las gotas de sudor, su torso muy bien formado, esos brazos que la rodearían y estrujarían por el resto de su vida, y ese… Ohhh Kamiiii… eso era enorme- pensó- abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al ver el gran miembro de su esposo y el anotar eso rió de lado al ver la ingenuidad de su esposa.

Con una mano le levanto el rostro para verla y aventó un pequeño pero mordaz comentario.- Sakura, no deberías asustarte si ya lo conoces ¿Qué no?- dijo con un deje de diversión en su voz.

Ella lo entendió a la perfección y respondió con un tono juguetón en su voz- así es mi Neji, solo que cuando lo conocí estaba profundamente dormido.

El sonrió y la volvió a acodar en la cama para continuar con su labor, siguió besando sus pechos, bajo por su abdomen, llego a su ombligo, ella suspiraba mas y mas, el sentía como se estremecía ante su tacto; continúo bajando hasta llegar a la zona mas intima de su cuerpo, en ese momento ella se tenso, el lo sintió así que le acaricio el interior de los muslos haciendo que relajara su cuerpo y abriendo a la vez sus piernas.

Ahh…… Neji…- gimió ella al sentir como la lengua de Neji acariciaba su clítoris, el continuo dándole un maravilloso sexo oral, cuando sintió como ella se estremecía al sentir su primer orgasmo de la noche, satisfecho por haber logrado su cometido, volvió a recorrer el camino antes trazado de besos solo que a la inversa, beso su abdomen, sus senos, su cuello hasta llegar a su boca.

Sakura sintió algo salado al besarlo pero no le desagrado, se encontraba tan excitada que nada le importaba, el continuo dándole pequeños besitos hasta que lego a su oído y le susurro- _Te amo…_

En ese momento ella supo que era su turno, debía demostrarle que a ella también le importaba que el sintiera placer, ese placer y esa protección que el le brindaba…

Así que lo abrazo por la espalda y rodaron por la cama haciendo que el ahora estuviera sobre el colchón de la cama, el se sorprendió por lo que había hecho la kunoichi, ella al percatarse de eso le susurro- _Ahora… es mi turno…_

El solo cerro los ojos al sentir como ella comenzaba a besar su cuello, su torso lenta y delicadamente, con un poco de indecisión también por la inexperiencia, pero para el eran las caricias mas placenteras que había recibido jamás y se lo hizo saber cuando un gemido nombrándola salio de su boca; ella sonrío satisfecha y continuo su camino hasta llegar a su potente erección.

Neji observo como ella tomaba con una delicadeza su erecto pene y comenzaba a acariciarlo a el se le escapo otro gemido y esa fue la señal que ella esperaba, comenzó a besar su miembro y acariciarlo haciendo que el suspirara, gimiera, dijera su nombre…

_Ba.. Basta_- dijo Neji deteniendo a su esposa, la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el, la beso de nuevo dándole un gracias; ella entrelazo sus brazos alrededor su cuello, el la rodó para que ella quedara bajo el…

_Ahora… te vas a convertir en mujer, mi mujer-_ le dijo el con un tono que solo demostraba lo deseoso que estaba y el profundo sentimiento que tenia de ella.

Acaricio sus muslos abriéndolos y posesionándose entre ellos, ella se tenso al sentir el miembro de Neji en su entrepierna; el al darse cuenta de esto le dijo- _No te preocupes, me detendré si te duele… _

Ella apretó los ojos y un gemido de dolor salio de su boca cuando Neji la penetro de una estocada…

Una furtivas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Sakura y el acaricio su rostro y le dijo- _Shhh… tranquila ya pasara, si lo hacia mas lento te dolería __mas…_

Se quedo quieto unos momentos esperando que el cuerpo de su esposa se acostumbrara a la invasión…

Ella abrió los ojos y una dulce sonrisa salio de sus labios junto un susurro que le supo a miel- _Neji, ya no me duele tanto-_ y acaricio el rostro sudado de su esposo; ahí fue cuando todo comenzó, ese vaivén de embestidas por parte de Neji, las cuales fueron subiendo de intensidad al acercarse al clímax…

Sakura fue la que llego primero, su segundo orgasmo, solo que este era mucho mejor que el primero las oleadas de placer que sentía en esos momentos eran indescriptibles, por su parte el al sentir como su miembro era aprisionado por las contracciones de ella, sintió como también estaba por llegar así que embistió con mas fuerza unas cuantas veces mas para luego depositar toda su esencia dentro de ella…

Se recostó sobre ella, puso su cabeza a un lado de su hombro; en la habitación solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas de ambos y a lo lejos los restos de una tormenta que dentro de esa habitación no se escucho ni se sintió…

Neji…- susurro la kunoichi.

El levanto la cabeza para verla; ella acaricio su rostro le dio un pequeño en los labios y le dijo- Muchas gracias…

No – dijo el – Gracias a tu mi Sakura, me has hecho sentir que estoy vivo- se acomodo a un lado de ella y la abrazo por la espalda, tomo la sabana y protegió sus cuerpos desnudos con ella.

Acaricio la cintura de ella y le susurro al oído- Sakura, te prometo que te voy a hacer muy feliz.

Ella por su parte se encontraba bastante agotada, tenia entrecerrados sus ojos, pero antes de caer dormida susurro- Te amo Neji-kun- y un bostezo salio de sus labios.

Duerme mi pequeña…- susurro a su oído y la abrazo con mas fuerza hacia el.

Y así los dos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, sabiendo que ese era el inicio de su historia, de su amor…

*************************

**_QUE LES PARECIO...._**

**_ES EL PRIMER LEMMON QUE ESCRIBO.._**

**_PARA LOS QUE SE PREGUNTAN CUANDO APARECERA SASUKE, NO SE PREOCUPEN YA CASI APARECE... MUAJAJAA_**

**_ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y PORQUE LES GUSTE_**

**_LES DESEO QUE PASEN UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD RODEADO DE TODOS SUS SERES QUERIDOS_**

**_BYE.... XD_**


	8. Chapter 8 Un cumpleaños inolvidable

**_Hola a todos, espero que se hayan pasado unas delices fiestas navideñas rodeados de todos sus seres queridos...._**

**_y mis mejores deseos para este 2009 que apenas inicia._**

************************************************

_**CAPITULO 8. UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE**_

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que la pareja decidió darse la oportunidad de ser felices, claro habían hecho cambios, como por ejemplo Neji pasa un poco mas de tiempo con la kunoichi y ella por su parte lo consentía como si fuera un bebe.

Cuando el llegaba de las misiones, lo primero que hacia era darse un buen baño para poder abrazar a su esposa, ya que el no quería tocarla estando sucio; ya que según el se encontraba presentable salían a pasear por la villa, comprarle un helado y conversar sobre lo que había pasado durante la ausencia de el.

Como por ejemplo se entero sobre lo que estaba pasando el pobre de Naruto con el embarazo de Hinata, ya que esta solo tenia antojos y más antojos, su carácter tímido y sereno ahora era uno voluble e irritable…

Jajaja, si vieras la cara que trae el pobre Naruto- le comentaba la pelirosa. Mientras se encontraban sentados en el jardín de la casa.

Ya veo… nunca creí que Hinata se llegaría a comportar de esa forma- respondió Neji

Así es y lo peor de todo es que no puede ver el rammen, jajaja, pobre Naruto ya ni rammen puede comer en su casa- continuaba diciendo la kunoichi mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos solo al recordar como se encontraba el pobre de Naruto en esos momentos.

Neji solo disfrutaba el compartir esos momentos con ella, porque algo era cierto, la que siempre hablaba sin parar era ella; el solo escuchaba y disfrutaba de los gestos que hacia ella el conversar con el…

Por lo regular las ultimas misiones que Neji había tenido eran bastante "sencillas", eso era lo que le decía a ella, casi por lo general tardaban de 4 días a 3 semanas máximo ya que el no podía dejar a un lado las responsabilidades de su clan.

Y ella por su parte cuando se encontraba sola en la casa, si no salía a visitar a Ino o Hinata se dedicaba a hurgar dentro de la gran mansión, ya que como esta era muy antigua tenia muchísimas habitaciones y de esta forma "mataba el tiempo"…

Sintió como la tocaban suavemente en el hombro, seguido por un susurro en su oído- _Sakura, me tengo que ir… Te amo…_

Ella al escuchar esto sonrió y abrió sus ojos, para ver a su esposo vestido con su ropa ANBU, se sentó en la gran cama mientras el se acercaba la abrazaba y la besaba de una forma que transmitía todo lo que sentía, ella acaricio con sus manos el rostro del Shinobi y le dijo- _Que te vaya bien… Neji-kun yo también te amo…_

Antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación volteo su rostro y agrego- Vuelvo en una semana… Sakura…- la aludida giro su rostro y se vieron fijamente durante unos segundos, ella salio de su trance cuando lo escucho decirle un "sigue durmiendo"…

Ella por su parte ya no pudo conciliar el sueño nuevamente, así que se quedo contemplando el amanecer… se sentía tan feliz en esos momentos de su vida, quien iba a imaginar que detrás de la decisión que tomo meses atrás su vida cambiaria tan drásticamente, si bien era cierto, no podía volver a hacer misiones ninja, pero hacia lo que le gustaba y eso era trabajar en el hospital…

Además quien iba a pensar que detrás de ese rostro pétreo que tenia Neji, se encontraba una persona de buen corazón, bondadoso y justo; solamente marcado por la cruel infancia que tuvo, aunque expresará ser una persona sin sentimientos o ser demasiado directo en hacer ver la realidad de las cosas, el podía llegar a ser una gran persona, solo tenias que saber como descubrirlo…

Habían pasado tres días desde que Neji había salido a esa misión, Sakura se encontraba, dando vueltas por la casa ya que ese día no tenia que ir al hospital…

Decidió ir a los aposentos de la rama secundaria, que en ese momento no se encontraba habitada, comenzó a ver habitación por habitación…

Definitivamente, estoy muy aburrida- susurro Sakura- será mejor regresar…

Cuando la kunoichi iba de regreso vio una puerta y dijo- En esta habitación no he entrado… mmm… ahhh unos minutos mas aquí… que habrá dentro?

Al abrir la puerta sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, ese era el mejor tesoro que jamás habría podido encontrar, esa habitación era una especie de bodega; había de todo, futones viejos, cajas con vajillas y trastos, jarrones, etc…

Pero de entre todas las cosas algo le llamo la atención era una cajita tipo cofre acomodada con mucho cuidado, movió y tiro las cosas que se interponían entre esa cajita y ella… hasta que lo consiguió…

Al abrirla descubrió algo que jamás creyó ver…

Eran varias fotos las que guardaba celosamente esa cajita… en una se encontraban Neji, su papa y su mama, Sakura se quedo impresionada al ver a la mama de su esposo, era una mujer realmente hermosa con una elegancia innata, no tenia los ojos de los Hyuuga pero era realmente hermosa, a un lado de ella se encontraba el padre de Neji, una copia fiel del papa de Hinata, con un semblante de serenidad y seguridad, si, definitivamente Neji era la mezcla perfecta entre sus padres, el rostro perfecto de su madre, los ojos y ese semblante de superioridad tan característicos de el definitivamente… era casi igual a su padre…

Se quedo viendo una foto donde aparecía solo el, un niño de aproximadamente 4 años, con una carita llena de felicidad, esa ingenuidad que caracteriza a un niño que solo busca jugar y disfrutar de su niñez…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas furiosas por deslizarse por sus mejillas al no comprender como alguien podía destrozar la vida de un ser tan indefenso, como lo era Neji en aquel tiempo…

En ese momento ella decidió que compensaría a Neji todas las cosas que se perdió por haber pasado a la rama secundaria del clan, por pasar a ser casi una herramienta de protección para las hijas de Hiashi y no poder vivir una vida normal rodeado de amor y apoyo que debió recibir cuando sus padres murieron…

Con esas fotografías en las manos se dirigió a su habitación, para darse un baño ya que esa pequeña excursión la había dejado muy sucia.

Cuando termino de arreglarse después de su baño, Sure le anuncio que Hinata la esperaba en la sala…

Hola Hinata, wow como te ha crecido el vientre!!- saludo Sakura muy sonriente al entrar a la sala.

Hola Sakura-chan, eto… espero no molestarte… con mi visita- dijo tímida la peliazul.

Claro que no!!, Hinata, sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa siempre, además ahora estoy sola, ya que Neji se encuentra de misión- contesto la pelirosa.

Ambas se sentaron en la sala, conversando mientras Sure les llevaba te y galletas…

Y como esta Naruto?- pregunto la kunoichi.

Eto… pues el esta… un poco triste Sakura-chan- respondió la peliazul

Porque?- cuestiono la pelirosa

Eto… lo que sucede es que… pues como no puedo siquiera sentir el olor del ramen, Naruto-kun, tiene ya un mes sin comerlo, yo me siento un poco mal… ya que no puedo ni siquiera prepararle un poco de ramen y el no quiere comer, dice que volverá a comer ramen hasta que nazca el bebe- explico Hinata.

Ohhh, ya veo pobre Naruto- susurro la kunoichi y al ver lo triste que se ponía Hinata, prefirió cambiar de tema- Oie, Hinata y ya saben que va a ser?

Dice Tsunade-sama que el próximo mes va a poder decirnos el sexo del bebe, pero yo creo que va a ser niña- comento Hinata con una sonrisa

Porque crees que va a ser niña?- pregunto la pelirosa.

Porque yo traigo este bebe en mi vientre, producto del amor que Naruto-kun y yo nos profesamos, yo siento cada movimiento que hace… además cuando Naruto-kun me toca el vientre o le habla, el bebe comienza a moverse muchísimo, lo reconoce y ver la carita que pone cuando se da cuenta de eso… no se, como explicarte como me siento… tan feliz, podría decirte que soy una persona plena, no me falta nada mas…- respondió Hinata.

Sakura se quedo meditando las palabras de su amiga, que pasaría si ella llegase a quedar embarazada de Neji, sonrió al imaginarse con una barriga como la de Hinata y ordenando a su esposo que le cumpliera todos sus antojos….

Continuaron conversando, hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea…

Hinata, Neji nunca ha festejado su cumpleaños? – pregunto

No, Neji siempre ha sido muy reservado en ese tipo de cosas, ya sabes, no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos; recuerdo hace unos años como el veía con nostalgia o tristeza como le festejaban a Hanabi…- respondió Hinata

mmm… debe ser porque nadie trato de festejárselo… aja- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron como nunca- ya se lo que vamos hacer Hinata…

Que…?- cuestiono un poco asustada la peliazul

Vamos a organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Neji….- respondió muy animada la kunoichi.

Pe… pero Sakura a Neji, no le va a gustar la idea…- dijo Hinata

No, Hinata el no lo sabrá, le voy a hacer creer que es una pequeña reunión, ya sabes de esas aburridas como las del clan…- dijo la kunoichi.

Sa.. Sakura no te iras a meter en algún problema?- pregunto Hinata.

mmm… no creo… se que el comprenderá la intención con que hago esto- dijo muy confiada la kunoichi.

Sakura sabia que Neji, jamás se molestaría con ella, por organizar una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, ya que habían compartido bastante cosas como para saber si por algo como eso se enfurecería, o no?

Al final se había limitado un poco, invito solo a sus amigos mas cercanos, como sus compañeros de equipo, Lee, Gai-sensei y por supuesto a la "simpática" Tenten; Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya y por supuesto a Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi-sensei.

Les había dicho que Neji sabia de esa "pequeña reunión", pero que por ningún motivo se les olvidara llevarle regalos, ya que ella quería que fuera inolvidable para el…

El día de la reunión había llegado, ella sabia que Neji regresaba ese día por la mañana y Tsunade-sama le avisaría cuando llegara…

Se encontraba bastante ocupada en el hospital, eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando entro a su consultorio Shizune.

Sakura, Neji-san acaba de llegar de su misión, ahora esta dando su informe a Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune

Gracias- respondió la kunoichi mientras continuaba con su trabajo

Por otra parte de la aldea caminaba un Shinobi rumbo a su casa, tenia que darse un buen baño al llegar ya que no quería recibir a su esposa en esas fachas, sabia que tenia tiempo de bañarse y dormir en esa mullida cama…

Para ella el tiempo paso más lento que de costumbre, tenía todo preparado desde la noche anterior; además, sabía que Neji estaría dormido cuando ella regresara a la casa…

Llego a la mansión, saludo a los sirvientes mientras estos le daban detalle de lo que había hecho Neji desde que llego a casa.

Bien… como lo pensé-susurro para si la pelirosa- ahhh, Neji hay veces que puedes llegar a ser tan predecible- pensó la kunoichi cuando entro a la habitación y lo vio tal y como ella esperaba, total y completamente dormido…

Mientras Neji dormía, ella se dedico a ultimar los detalles faltantes para la reunión, terminando de preparar la comida y los bocadillos que comerían los invitados, así como un hermoso pastel de chocolate que había preparado, sabia que a Neji le gustaba el chocolate, porque siempre que comían algún helado, el siempre lo pedía de ese sabor; había hecho mucha comida, quería que esa reunión la comida fuera tipo buffet, así que cocino varios platillos, entre ellos ramen para su querido amigo Naruto, Teriyaki de carne, pescado, pollo y vegetales; así como arroz; para beber había te helado, te caliente, agua natural y por supuesto Sake.

Toda estaba listo, así que decidió tomarse un baño y vestirse para la reunión, al entrar a la habitación Neji continuaba dormido, así que se dirigió al baño, una vez que salio de este vestida con ese hermoso kimono color azul marino que compro especialmente para esa ocasión, decidió que era hora de despertar al cumpleañero…

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, se acerco a su oído y le susurro- Feliz cumpleaños… dormilón- y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Neji despertó y sonrió a su esposa, se sentó y la abrazo… por Kami, como la había extrañado, no podía dejarla por mucho tiempo ya que se había vuelto adicto a ella, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su olor… todo…

Neji la beso y comenzó a guiarla dentro de la cama, ella sabia lo que quería, pero en ese momento no lo haría aunque su propio cuerpo también se lo pidiera, no podía, había durado casi una hora en hacerse ese peinado…

Neji al darse cuenta que la kunoichi se resistía, comprendió que había algo mas… la soltó y la observo por un momento, traía puesto un hermoso kimono, bastante fino como para usarlo diariamente, el cabello sujeto con unos elegantes pasadores que el le había regalado, estaba levemente maquillada, como el día de su boda recordó el.

Sakura, que sucede?- pregunto el

Eto… Neji tengo que decirte algo… pero promete que no te vas a enojar, si?- respondió ella un poco temerosa.

Que traes entre manos Sakura?- cuestiono el shinobi

Promételo…-dijo ella

Mmm, esta bien lo prometo, ahora dime, que es lo que estas planeando?- respondió Neji ya un poco contrariado.

mmm… eto… mira Neji-kun, lo que sucede es que como hoy es tu cumpleaños… pues… eto…- comenzaba a notarse bastante nerviosa la kunoichi.

Que. Sakura, dilo de una vez- dijo este ya un poco cabreado, ya sabia que su esposita se traía algo entre manos y bastante grande porque se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Lo que sucede es que organice una pequeña reunión para festejar tu cumpleaños…- dejo salir ella de un golpe

Que hiciste que????- Neji estaba atónito.

Si, así es- afirmo ella ya con un poco mas de valor- y los invitados están por llegar dentro de… mmm… unos 30 minutos, así que tienes el tiempo justo para darte un baño, y ponerte ese hermoso kimono nuevo que esta ahí- dijo señalando con un dedo ese traje color azul marino con el sello del clan grabado en hilos de plata.

Pe… pero Sakura, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de reuniones y mucho menos festejar mi cumpleaños- dijo bastante serio el shinobi

Aaahhhh, vamos Neji, no seas enojón si organicé esto es porque quiero que convivas con las demás personas; además, ya esta todo listo para este pequeño festejo, así que "bajas o bajas"- dijo muy seria la kunoichi.

Mira Sakura yo soy aquí el que decide… así que no me vengas a querer dar ordenes a mi- atajo un molesto Neji.

Bien, entonces le diré a Sure que tire a la basura toda la comida que prepare y el pastel… - dijo la pelirosa agachando la cabeza… ella si que sabía hacerse la victima…

Neji la vio impresionado, ella se había encargado de organizar todo ese alboroto, hacer la comida, trabajar en el hospital, comprar ropa nueva para la ocasión y demás actividades relacionadas con el clan; y el no se había dado cuenta de nada… _Maldición…_

También le diré que avise a los invitados que esto se cancelo… - continuaba la pelirosa hablando mientras Neji se comenzaba a sentir cada vez mas mal.

Sakura… - dijo el shinobi, para que alzara la vista hacia el- porque?, porque has hecho esto?- pregunto Neji aun serio

Porque?, todavía me lo preguntas… - sakura dio un suspiro y continuo mas calmada- Porque se que tu infancia no fue la mas feliz, que no tuviste la oportunidad de disfrutar tu niñez, que siempre estuviste solo…- respondió ella de forma dulce viéndolo a los ojos- Por eso y por que _te amo_ quiero que tengas una vida plena y feliz… y si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy…

Neji sentía que se moría, como podía lastimarla de esa manera, si solo ella se preocupaba porque el fuera feliz… porque lo quería, lo amaba…

Neji abrazo a su esposa muy fuerte y le susurro al oído- Sakura, lo siento… seguramente te haz esforzado mucho para hacer esto… y sin que me enterara… sabes que soy feliz estando a tu lado, no es necesario todo esto…

No, Neji ya no importa… -dijo ella tratando de zafarse de los brazo del hombre- Necesito ir a darle las instrucciones a Sure… Neji, suéltame por favor…

No. No te voy a soltar- dijo el viéndola a la cara- Voy a tomar un baño para atender a tus invitados…- dijo el mientras suspiraba de resignación- pero…

Pero… que? Neji-kun… – Dijo una pelirosa feliz por haber logrado su objetivo.

Te has ganado un castigo… muy… placentero… - dijo el shinobi con un tono de voz bastante sensual – cuando todo esto acabe, Sa-Ku-Ri-Ta

La pelirosa sabia exactamente a lo que se refería, así que jugaría un poco con el, ahora era su turno que no?

Se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose lenta y sensualmente hacia la puerta de la habitación; sentía la penetrante mirada de Neji clava en ella, sonrió, sabia de la necesidad de este…

Al llegar a la puerta giro un poco y le dijo en un tono bastante sensual también- mmm, muero por que me castigues… Neji-kun…

El la veía con deseo, tenia que concentrarse para no irse encima de ella y hacerlo ahí mismo, sin importarle esa dichosa reunión… sonrió… supo en ese instante que ella jugaba con el… le retaba… si quería que ella recibiese su castigo gustosa, debía cumplir ese "caprichito" de su mujercita…

El seguía sentado en la cama, mientras ella abría la puerta de la habitación para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, le dijo – Apúrate… que los invitados ya están por llegar…- cerro la puerta y bajo hacia la sala, que estaba lista para recibir a sus invitados.

Ella se encontraba enojada, como era posible que su esposo tardara tanto en bajar, ya se encontraban ahí Naruto y Hinata, iban llegando Lee, Gay-sensei y Tenten… y de el ni sus luces… maldita sea, y si no bajaba?… si realmente no lo gustaba ese tipo de detalles?... comenzó a sentirse bastante nerviosa así que salio un momento de la sala para despejar un poco su mente, se dirigió al jardín trasero, vio el cielo totalmente oscuro y lleno de estrellas, eso era hermoso, esa luna que brillaba en su máximo esplendor.

Neji…- suspiro la pelirosa.

Que haces aquí, Sakura?- cuestiono una voz muy conocida por ella- Que no se supone que debes atender a los invitados?- pregunto sonriendo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, recargo su mentón en el hombro de ella y le dijo- Gracias… nunca me habían festejado mi cumpleaños…

Ella solo sonrió y una pequeña lágrima se abrió paso por su mejilla, y le respondió- Lo se, por eso quise hacerlo.

Ahh, Sakura como extrañaba ver que por cualquier cosa lloraras- dijo el tomándole la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la sala donde sus invitados los esperaban- anda, vamos deja de llorar que todo el esfuerzo con el que te arreglaste se habrá echado a la basura.

La pequeña fiesta fue de lo más alegre, Neji se sintió muy a gusto y feliz por esa pequeña celebración, ahí estaban todos sus amigos…

Naruto y Kiba comiendo tanto ramen que parecía que explotarían en cualquier momento, mientras Hinata los veía con una cara de querer vomitar; Ino hablaba muy alegre con su esposa, Choji comía de todo, Shikamaru y Shino hablando tranquilamente en una mesa, Gai-sensei peleando con Kakashi y Lee y Tenten besándose en un rincón?... si todo estaba muy bien…

Las horas transcurrieron… era ya un poco tarde cuando Sakura dijo a Neji que era hora de abrir sus obsequios, y así lo hizo; recibió de todo.

Naruto y Hinata le obsequiaron una katana de plata con su nombre grabado en ella; Kiba un jabón anti-pulgas, Kakashi unos guantes protectores nuevos, gai-sensei y Lee un traje de lycra verde (no hay que imaginar la cara de Neji en ese momento), Tenten le obsequio un juego de shuriken y kunais con el sello del clan grabados, Choji un libro de cocina, que Sakura por poco se lo arrebata de las manos, Shino le obsequio un uniforme nuevo y por ultimo el regalo de Ino y Shikamaru (cabe destacar que lo compro Ino con dinero de Shikamaru) un libro del kamasutra, ilustrado….

Neji rió al ver la cara que puso Sakura al ver el regalo, seguido por unos cuantos insultos hacia la ojiazul, la cual solo le respondió un… _Me lo agradecerás…_

Se despidieron los invitados, ya que era bastante tarde… cuando Sakura y Neji se quedaron solos, ella le dijo que faltaba su regalo así que se lo dio; Neji al abrirlo se sorprendió aun mas, era un cuadro donde se encontraba el con sus padres, antes de que le pusieran el sello en su frente… no pudo contener la emoción que sentía en esos momentos… lloro, por primera vez desde que su padre había muerto volvía a llorar… Sakura al verlo así lo abrazo y susurro en su oído- Feliz Cumpleaños, Neji espero que te haya gustado…

El como respuesta la atrajo mas a su cuerpo, beso su cabello, beso su mejilla, su nariz, su frente, hasta que llego a sus labios; fue un beso lleno de amor y agradecimiento por parte de el.

Gracias, no me ha gustado… me ha encantado- respondió una vez finalizado el beso- ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida…

Pero… - dijo el separándose un poco de ella; al verla confundida sonrió- No creas que he olvidado tu castigo… Sa-ku-ri-ta

Ella sonrió, mientras el la tomaba entre sus brazos y se dirigían a su habitación…

****************************

**_Que les parecio?......_**

**_Necesitaba afianzar mas la relacion entre Sakura y Neji, antes de Sasuke aparezca en esena.... XD_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, y por sus comentarios..._**

**_NOTA: Prometo no tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar_**

**_Nos leemos en e siguiente capitulo XD_**

**_P.D. No olviden dejar su review, me interesa mucho saber que les parece la historia y el rumbo hacia el que va..._**


	9. Chapter 9 Una Jugada del Destino

_**Hola a todos... se que no tengo perdon pero ....**_

**_lo que sucedio es que habia perdido el hilo de la historia y la inspiracion..._**

**_pero ya he vuelto... jujuju_**

**_Gracias !!!!_**

**_Nos leemos abajooooo_**

**_**********************************************************************_**

_**CAPITULO 9. UNA JUGADA DEL DESTINO**_

Ese día se sentía muy bien, se había despertado llena de alegría y con una energía que no podía atribuirse a otra cosa que no fuera que se sentía una mujer plena en todos los aspectos, por fin había encontrado esa conexión con Neji, su rostro se iluminaba solo de pensar en el, solo faltaba formar una familia con el ese era el pensamiento que ocupaba su mente últimamente, ella sentía que estaba preparada para ser mama y sabia que Neji seria un excelente papa.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Neji se había salido de misión… eso no le estaba gustando nada, el jamás hacia misiones tan largas ya que como líder del clan no podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de la aldea… pero tenia la certeza de que a Neji no le pasaría nada ya que el era muy fuerte…

Ese día mientras su turno en el hospital termino decidió ir a caminar por la aldea, no tenia hambre…

Estuvo caminando por la aldea durante casi una hora, cuando de pronto se detuvo en la entrada del barrio Uchiha… por kami, hace cuanto tiempo que no venia aquí?- susurro- hace cuanto tiempo no pienso en ti?, hace cuanto tiempo comencé a ser feliz Sasuke?- pregunto al firmamento que se ocultaba en el horizonte, se llevo una mano al pecho y la nostalgia invadió su corazón…

Estuvo por mas de una hora frente a la entrada del barrio, pensando en que habría sido de su vida si se hubiera aferrado a la idea de esperar a que Sasuke regresaría, pero, el jamás la había visto como otra cosa que no fuera una molestia, que caso tenia que ella continuara como una estúpida ilusionada aforrándose a la idea de cuando el volviera el tal vez a querría…

Ya basta- se reprendió- me voy a casa… hay Sakura deja de pensar estas estupideces- susurro y se dirigió a su casa.

Al llegar se dirigió a su habitación ya que no le apetecía cenar sola… se dirigió a tomarse un baño para dormir limpia y fresca, con la esperanza de que tal vez llegara Neji de su misión y poder pasar tiempo con el ya que lo extrañaba en demasía… con eso en mente Sakura se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Habían pasado dos días y Neji no regresaba de su misión, sakura se estaba desesperando ya que desde unos días atrás tenia un sentimiento que le invadía su pecho…

Ese día Sakura se encontraba en el hospital, cuando llego Ino corriendo…

Ino que pasa…- dijo sakura cuando Ino llego hasta ella.

Sakura… el escuadrón de Neji… esta en la entrada de la aldea, se encuentran heridos…- respondió Ino muy agitada.

Que?- dijo Sakura

Donde?, como esta Neji? – pregunto sakura a Ino.

No lo se… -dijo Ino- Neji esta con la Hokage, es solo el escuadrón, el que esta herido, sakura deben ir a estabilizarlos para poder trasladarlos aquí.

Pe… pero necesito ver a Neji… saber si esta bien- dijo la kunoichi un poco preocupada.

Sakura, ya te dije que Neji esta con la Hokage, el debe de estar bien- dijo Ino.

Tienes razón…- respondió Sakura- vamos hay que ir a ver como están los heridos.

Sakura tomo su kit de emergencias médicas y se encaminaron rumbo a la entrada de la aldea.

El escuadrón de Neji estaba formado por 5 personas, estas se encontraban recostadas debajo de la sombra de un árbol, cuando Sakura los vio, supo que algo había pasado porque el escuadrón de Neji era el especialista de rastreo y exterminio de criminales que encontraban en el libro bingo.

Se acerco a un Anbu, sin quitarle la mascara se dio cuenta de quien era.

Sa.. Sakura-san- dijo el anbu.

Shhh…no te esfuerces mucho Lee- respondió tranquilamente Sakura- Hay que curarte las heridas, sino Ten Ten me mata- le dijo a Lee para calmarlo.

Lee esbozo una sonrisa y se relajo, dejando a Sakura hacer su trabajo.

Mientras tanto en la torre de la Hokage…

Así que deseas volver a la aldea..- decía muy seria la Hokage

Necesito hacerlo Tsunade-sama, quiero protegerla y este es el único lugar donde puedo hacerlo…- respondió el ninja

Tsunade lo observo detalladamente, era el, Sasuke había regresado a la aldea y el que lo había traído era Neji… y lo peor de todo era que no regresaba solo…

Y dime Sasuke como pretendes que te reciba en la aldea si eres un traidor, al irte con Orochimaru…

Lo se; se que merezco una sanción y estoy dispuesto a cumplirla- respondió Sasuke- pero quiero que el barrio Uchiha vuelva a ser lo que fue cuando era pequeño, además soy el dueño de esas tierras por ser el ultimo sobreviviente…

Capitán, quiero su informe- dijo seria la Hokage.

Cuando regresábamos de la misión encomendada y cumplida satisfactoriamente, detectamos unos chacras a 10 kilómetros al noroeste de donde nos encontrábamos, así que decidimos ir a revisar dado que se estaban muy cerca de la frontera del país del fuego, al llegar nos percatamos de que eran dos miembros de Akatsuki conocidos como Kisame e Itachi Uchiha, este ultimo se encontraba en plena batalla con Sasuke Uchiha, mientras que el otro Akasuki se encontraba luchando con dos miembros del equipo Hebi, quienes minutos después fueron asesinados por el Akatsuki…

Ya veo…- dijo la Hokage- Que sucedió después?- cuestiono…

Lee… que fue lo que paso?…-pregunto Sakura mientras curaba sus heridas ya en el hospital.

Veras… lo que sucedió es que nos encontramos a dos miembros de Akatsuki…- respondió aun débil Lee

Akatsuki?- pregunto sakura- Quienes eran?

Eran Kisame e Itachi Uchiha…

Itachi… - pensó- Sasuke debió de estar cerca de ahí…

Ahí estaba Sasuke, Sakura- dijo Lee como adivinándole el pensamiento – el estaba peleando con su hermano…

Y que ha sucedido?- pregunto Sakura

Kisame asesino a sus compañeros de equipo, sino hubiéramos llegado nosotros, seguramente lo habrían asesinado a el también…- respondió tranquilamente Lee- Neji, logro salvar a Sasuke porque este estaba muy mal herido… nosotros, el resto del escuadrón eliminamos a Kisame, pero Itachi escapo ya que en esos momentos llego Deidara y se lo llevo…

Neji… -susurro la kunoichi- el donde esta?

Neji esta en la torre de la Hokage dando su informe y llevo Sasuke ante Tsunade-sama.- respondió Lee- no lo has visto?, Neji se encuentra lastimado del brazo, no ha querido ir al hospital primero.

Neji… - susurro Sakura- es un baka, maldición…- Dijo esto terminando de sanar las heridas de Lee.

Lee en unos momentos vendrá una enfermera y terminara de atender tus heridas menores, yo iré a ver a Neji y su brazo…- dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación.

Bien… te reincorporaras a la aldea, pero tendrás que pasar un año en misiones de rango "C" y "D" ya que no eres ni chunnin en estos momentos… -Dijo divertida la Hokage.

Hmp- respondió el pelinegro

Ohhh, creía que ya habías dejado de usar monosílabos- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro…

En ese momento entro dando un portazo…

Oba-chan, oba-chan…- dijo naruto ya si aire- me dijeron que el baka de sasuke había regresado… es verdad???

Hmp…- respondió Sasuke- No dobe solo soy un espejismo

Naruto que hasta ese momento no se percataba que habían mas personas dentro del despacho de la Hokage, dirigió su vista al lugar donde provenía esa voz tan familiar para el…

Sasuke…- susurro- has vuelto… has vuelto!!- corrió hacia el y lo abrazo llorando, Sasuke no se alejo en ningún momento de el ya que necesitaba sentir el apoyo de alguien, y quien mas si no fuera su gran amigo Naruto…

Se dirigía a paso lento pero decidido por la torre de la Hokage, sabia que estaría Sasuke con Tsunade-sama, que sentiría al verlo… ella quería mucho a Neji, pero Sasuke fue un parte aguas en su vida…

Por otro lado estaba Neji, desde que se caso con el, las cosas habían mejorado bastante si bien ya no era una kunoichi en toda la extensión de la palabra, seguía trabajando en el hospital, ayudando a los habitantes y ninjas de Konoha, y eso se lo agradecía a el porque los lineamientos del clan eran muy estrictos; por esa razón ella lo apoyaba en todo lo que podía, lo había llegado a querer mucho, pero no sabia que tan fuerte seria ese sentimiento al momento de encontrarse con Sasuke nuevamente…

Llego al despacho de la Hokage, estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Naruto gritando de felicidad y diciendo que sabe cuanta cosa que no entendía sobre un baka…

Se armo de valor, tenia que ser fuerte demostrarle a todos que había cambiado que ya no era esa niña insegura y débil, no ahora era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, además de que tras esa puerta también estaría Neji, observándola, analizándola…

Toco a la puerta con decisión y entro al despacho…

Tsunade-sama estoy buscando a …- se quedo callada al ver a Sasuke frente a ella tan imponente con su vestimenta, su cara era la misma solo que ahora era todo un hombre…

Nadie decía nada, solo se limitaban a observar, Neji que estaba un poco alejado contemplaba a su esposa…

Sa… Sasuke…- dijo Sakura en shock

Sasuke solo la observaba con detenimiento, estaba muy cambiada, su rostro ya no era el de aquella niña molesta que lo perseguía por doquier, ahora era toda una mujer, su cabello estaba largo nuevamente y muy cuidado; llevaba un hermoso kimono color rosa pálido como su cabello con hermosas flores en color tinto y su obi a juego… pero algo no le cuadraba muy bien… porque ella levaba puesta ropa tradicional? Si era una kunoichi…

Sakura…- dijo Neji guardando la compostura tras su mascara de Anbu.

En ese momento ella reacciono volteo, asintió y se dirigió a hacia el…

Sasuke solo la observo darse la media vuelta y dirigirse con el Anbu, entonces se percato que en la espalda de Sakura reposaba el escudo de los Hyuuga, fue entonces que lo entendió todo… ese Anbu era Neji, entonces lo mas probable era que Sakura se hubiera casado con el y conociendo lo estricto de los lineamientos de los clanes supuso que por esa razón Sakura portaba vestimenta tradicional…

Neji no aguanto el observar a su esposa y a su antiguo amor estar de frente después de tantos años… cuando la escucho nombrarle no resistió las ganas de hacerle notar su presencia dentro de la habitación, ya que no soportaría que lo llamara como solía hacerlo cuando eran chicos "Sasuke-kun"…

Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que dio un respingo al sentir como Sakura le tocaba el brazo…

Sakura, que haces?- pregunto seca y directamente.

Sakura distinguió el tono de voz de su esposo, sabia que estaba molesto o irritado, eso si que la molesto no la había visto en casi un mes y estaba molesto…

Neji, necesito revisar tus heridas se te pueden infectar…- dijo Sakura tranquilamente tocando su brazo.

No es el momento ni el lugar de hacerlo, Sakura- dijo Neji guardando la compostura y quitando la mano de su brazo.

Tsunade al percatarse de la situación decidió hablar ya que noto como se puso Neji cuando Sakura y Sasuke se reencontraron... y del como Sasuke observaba a Sakura…

Neji, Sakura, Naruto…- dijo la hokage- dejadme sola con Sasuke por favor, necesito aclarar unas cosas con el.

Pero oba-chan- respingaba Naruto

Nada de peros, Naruto…- dijo la Hokage cerrando los ojos, irritada por el rubio

Neji gracias por el reporte, muy completo como siempre, te daré dos semanas de descanso para que te repongas de tus heridas y hazle caso a Sakura, necesitas que cure tus heridas.

Neji asintió con la cabeza, voltio a ver a su esposa, sabia que Sasuke no había dejado de verlos así que decidió hacerle ver que ella estaba con el…

Sakura..- dijo calmadamente- volvamos a casa.

Ha… Hai- respondió la kunoichi extrañada del comportamiento de su esposo.

Con permiso Tsunade-sama- dijo la kunoichi tomándole la mano a Neji y saliendo del despacho bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

Caminaban en completo silencio, sakura solo lo seguía ya que en ningún momento Neji le había soltado la mano, como temiendo que al soltarla se fuera…

El iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a las personas que pasaban y lo saludaban…

Ella al percatarse de esto sonreía y saludaba a las personas con cortesía y amabilidad…

Al llegar a casa fueron recibidos por los empleados, ella pidió que preparasen comida para Neji, mientras curaba sus heridas y tomaba un baño… el no dijo nada, continuaba callado no sabia que era ese sentimiento que lo invadía… la incertidumbre de no saber porque Sasuke había regresado a la aldea y que pasaría cuando Sakura se enterara de ella, ese "tesoro" que Sasuke quería proteger a toda costa, pero proteger de que o de quien; que sucedería si Sakura aun sentía algo por ese traidor, en que lugar quedaría él… la habia llegado amar tanto que jamás podría hacerla sufrir y si para ella el ser feliz consistía en regresar con ese traidor, el se lo permitiría, no se opondría, porque si ella era feliz, el también lo seria… ahí era donde radicaba el problema…

El solo quería verla feliz…

************************************************

**_Que les parecio???_**

**_Me gustaria que opinaran como quieren que siga la historia_**

**_claro aclaro que es un NejiSaku 100% XD_**

**_pero saber su opinion para mi es muy bueno_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!!!!!_**

**_Gracias_**

**_P.D. Prometo no tardar tanto la proxima vez :P_**


	10. Chapter 10 Aclarando Situaciones

**DONDE MENOS LO IMAGINES…**

_Tsunade obliga a Sakura a contraer matrimonio con Neji, para que este pueda tomar posesión como líder del Clan Hyuuga._

_Sakura tiene que aceptar o sino será exiliada de la aldea, por orden el la Hokage._

_Que hará sakura como esposa de Neji?_

_Podrán conocerse, llevarse bien?_

_Y sobretodo podrán enamorarse?_

**************************************************

Hola a todos , primero que nada una disculpa por no actualizar mas rapido el fic....

Se que no hay excusas.... :(

Pero aqui les dejo elnuevo capi XD

**************************************************

**_CAPITULO 10. ACLARANDO SITUACIONES_**

Los días pasaban y para Sakura eso era un suplicio ya que desde que Sasuke llego a la aldea Neji se encontraba mas distante que nuca, no hablaba mas de lo necesario con ella y eso la mataba; además de que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke nuevamente y mucho menos hablar con el…

No podía entender como las cosas habían llegado a ese extremo. Se encontraban como cuando recién se habían casado, Neji se iba a entrenar en cuanto el sol salía y regresaba hasta que oscurecía, ni siquiera había visto nada referente al clan y eso que tenia dos semanas libres para descansar y recuperarse de su brazo, pero no, era el hombre mas obstinado que había conocido…

Ese día se encontraba Sakura en su oficina cuando llego una enfermera…

Hyugga-san, Hyugga-san- gritaba la enfermera…

Que sucede Suki- respondió Sakura poniéndose de pie.

Una emergencia, hay una pequeña que no deja de vomitar, ya tiene casi una hora haciéndolo- dijo muy angustiada la enfermera

Que???, porque no me habían avisado antes- dijo muy molesta la kunoichi dirigiendo hacia la sala de emergencias.

Cuando estaba por ingresar a la habitación donde se encontraba la pequeña vio que fuera de esta se encontraba Sasuke sentado en un sofá y junto a el una mujer muy hermosa de cabello café claro y ojos color miel y una cara de preocupación tremenda. No se detuvo ya que ver como se encontraba la pequeña era su prioridad…

Al entrar se percato que la situación era mas grave de lo que aparentaba…

Dime los datos de la pequeña y el cuadro clínico por favor- dijo Sakura a la enfermera que se encontraba en la habitación.

Hai- respondió esta

**Nombre:** Hikari Uchiha

**Edad:** 2 años

**Sintomatología:** Vomito incesante desde hace una hora aproximadamente, temperatura de 39 grados, presión arterial mas baja de lo normal

**Tratamiento:** Se le han suministrado 2 unidades de fluidos para prevenir un colapso.

Mientras escuchaba el historial observaba a la niña muy asombrada, era hija de Sasuke, por eso el estaba fuera de la habitación…. Y esa mujer que estaba con el… lo mas seguro era que fuera la mama de la niña y esposa de Sasuke…

El había continuado con su vida… y ella creía que el volvería por ella, que habría pasado si no se hubiera casado con Neji…- pensaba Sakura

Se reprendió mentalmente, no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, debía ayudar a esa pequeña, que se encontraba indefensa y más pálida de lo normal…

Estuvo por más de una hora estabilizando a la pequeña, se encontraba muy agotada debido a la gran cantidad de shakra utilizado…

Usted es la mejor Hyugga-san –dijo muy contenta la enfermera al ver la mejoría de la niña.

Gracias, pero no quiero que se vuela a repetir esto, tiene que llamarme antes de que las cosas se lleguen a salir de control como lo que sucedió aquí- dijo seria y mostrando su autoridad la kunoichi.

Ha…hai- respondió apenada la enfermera.

Iré con los papas…- susurro Sakura, tendría que ver cara a cara a Sasuke y a su esposa…

Sakura salio de la habitación y se detuvo frente a Sasuke y la joven.

Sasuke al verla se levanto del sofá donde se encontraba sentado…

Como esta Hikari?- pregunto el Uchiha con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz, pero si dejar de tener ese semblante estoico que poseía…

Ya se encuentra estable, tenía una intoxicación por algo que comió- dijo seria y profesionalmente la kunoichi.

Pe… pero se pondrá bien, doctora?- pregunto tímidamente la joven

Si, solamente quiero que se quede dos días en observación para ver su evolución y que se pueda ir tranquilamente a casa, hay que tener un poco mas de cuidado porque a esta edad los niños se llevan a la boca lo que encuentran, y es común que se lleguen a intoxicar accidentalmente- respondió Sakura.

Entiendo- dijo Sasuke- Puedo pasar a verla?- pregunto a Sakura

Si, esta dormida, pero puedes entrar- respondió Sakura.

Sakura se extraño de que Sasuke entrara solo y la joven se quedara ahí sentada en el sofá con una cara de preocupación tremenda…

Sakura tomo asiento a un lado de ella y le pregunto- Porque no entras a ver a la niña?

No… no puedo- respondió un poco cabizbaja la joven

Sakura un poco extrañada pregunto- Porque no?

Por… porque yo tengo la culpa de que Hikari se haya enfermado- dijo la joven comenzando a sollozar.

No, tu no tienes la culpa, esto ha sido un accidente, a todas las madres les sucede- respondió Sakura tratando de consolarla

La joven levanto la cabeza sorprendida por lo que le había dicho la doctora- Hyugaa-san Hikari no es mi hija, como quisiera que lo fuera, pero la realidad es que solo cuido de ella- respondió la Joven…

Pero… entonces quien es la mama de la pequeña?, creí que eras esposa de Sasuke- pregunto muy intrigada Sakura.

Es una historia algo complicada- respondió Sasuke desde la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña.

Sakura dio un respingo ya que no había escuchado el sonido de la puerta, ni había sentido la presencia de Sasuke al estar frente a ellas.

Ayuki, Hikari pregunta por ti- dijo Sasuke viendo a la joven.

Hai.. Sasuke-kun- respondió algo sonrojada la joven- arigato Hyugga-san- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña.

Arigato… Sakura- dijo Sasuke una vez que se quedaron solos.

A Sakura en ese instante se le vinieron a su mente todos los recuerdos de cuando eran niños y el amor que ella le profesaba fervientemente a Sasuke, ahora al escuchar nuevamente esas dos palabras, ya no sintió amor, dolor, angustia… todos esos sentimientos que le provocaba solo el hecho de recordar…

Ahora ya no dolía porque estaba a lado de alguien a quien quería y complementaba su vida… Neji, su esposo, cerro sus ojos y recordó que las cosas no habían comenzado de la manera

mas común su relación, pero habían encontrado la forma de llevarse bien y ahora sabia que siempre estarían juntos…porque ella lo amaba, el era su contraparte y estaba segura que el también la amaba a ella…

Sonrió al recordar su rostro… si ella lo amaba, lo que había sentido por Sasuke había sido solo un amor adolescente, ahora era una mujer y Neji era el hombre que quería como compañero el resto de su vida…y había tenido que estar frente a Sasuke para comprender todo y poner en orden sus sentimientos de una vez por todas…

Sakura…- dijo Sasuke- Te encuentras bien?

Sakura levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con esos ojos negros que de niños la derretían, continuo sonriendo y respondió- Mejor que nunca…

Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir a casa- le dijo la kunoichi- Hikari va a estar bien, por la mañana voy hacerle un chequeo general, nos vemos Sasuke- se despidió Sakura comenzando a caminar.

Al salir del hospital se dio cuenta que ya eran pasadas de las cinco de la tarde, Neji estaría muy molesto ya que ella tenia que estar a la 1 de la tarde en su casa, así era como lo habían acordado cuando se casaron…

Llego casi corriendo a su casa, saludo a la servidumbre y se dirigió a su habitación…

Cuando entro a la habitación lo primero que vio fue a Neji recargado en la ventana…

Ne…Neji disculpa por llegar tarde, hubo un caso de emergencia en el hospital…- dijo Sakura acercándose un poco.

Sakura tenemos una reunión hoy a las 7 de la noche, llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras- dijo serio Neji.

Ahh… es verdad- respondió Sakura dirigiéndose rápidamente al armario.

Neji, sonrió de lado al ver lo desesperada que estaba Sakura buscando que kimono vestiría esa noche… en un acto impulsivo la abrazo por la espalda, había estado deseando hacer eso desde que llego de aquella misión, ella no se resistió, es mas dio un gran suspiro cuando sintió el aliento de Neji en su oído…

No te preocupes Sakura… nos tienen que esperar, así que tomate tu tiempo- le susurro Neji en su oído y beso su cuello.

Sakura ya extrañaba estar entre esos brazos… se sentía tan bien como extrañaba que Neji la abrazara, no lo había hecho desde que regreso de su misión, no sabia el porque no lo había hecho, pero ahora no le importaba eso, ella solo quería estar así… sintiendo como los brazos de Neji la rodeaban y le daban esa protección que tanto le gustaba…

Neji… te amo…- dijo en un suspiro mientras este le besaba el cuello…

Neji al escuchar esas palabras sintió que la vida le regresaba al cuerpo, la giro hasta quedar frente a frente, fundió sus labios con los de ella en un glorioso beso que ambos deseaban y disfrutaban…

Neji sentía que el calor lo invadía cada vez mas, deseaba hacerla suya en ese instante, explorar cada rincón de esa pelirosa que lo volvía loco…pero tenían que asistir a esa dichosa reunión, necesitaba tener el mayor autocontrol porque sino no saldrían de la habitación nunca, ya que su esposa no cooperaba mucho que digamos con esos pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca…

Ella… ella sentía que tocaba el cielo con cada caricia que le daba su esposo, pero debía controlarse, necesitaba darse una ducha con agua muyy fría…

Neji… Ahhh- decía Sakura, pero no podía articular palabra- me… tengo que bañar… para irnos a la cena…

Lo se…-dijo Neji- pero la próxima no te me escapas- le susurro…

***********************

Mientras tanto en el departamento Uchiha, se encontraba Sasuke en el balcón muy pensativo…

Estaba muy sorprendido con el cambio que había dado Sakura, no solo había cambiado físicamente, sino que había madurado… era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra… pero había algo que ya no estaba, era ese brillo en los ojos color jade cuando le miraban… el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando le llamaba…

No ella ya no era la misma, ella continuo con su vida… pero una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza; como fue que termino casada con Neji?…de Naruto era comprensible que hubiera terminado casado con Hinata, ya que ella desde siempre estuvo enamorada de el, pero era muy diferente con Sakura, ella prácticamente jamás le hablo a Neji cuando eran niños… y como era que el había asumido el liderazgo del Clan si era de la rama secundaria… era definitivo tendría que hablar con alguien al respecto, y el mas indicado era Kakashi.

En cambio el era otra historia… lo único que ahora le importaba mas que a su vida era esa pequeña niña que por azares del destino le cambio su perspectiva del mundo… había terminado con su venganza, había asesinado a su hermano con sus propias manos, había muerto en sus brazos,… pero aun así no se sintió mejor, su alma ya estaba muerta…

Recordó como ella le habia dado tan preciado regalo; esa mujer poseedora de tanta belleza que lo encontró en el bosque mal herido, casi moribundo, que le ayudo a curar sus heridas, darle un techo, alimento y apoyo, sin preguntar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el porque de sus heridas…

Sa… Sasuke-kun, ya esta lista la cena…- dijo Ayuki desde la ventana del balcón

Voy…- respondió Sasuke, saliendo de sus rescuerdos

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, Ayuki sabia que Sasuke era de pocas palabras; además se sentía culpable por lo sucedido a la pequeña Hikari, ella era la responsable de cuidar de la pequeña y protegerla por eso Sasuke la tenia a su lado, si no podía hacer eso bien entonces el la botaría…

El comía en silencio, observado como Ayuki continuaba sitiándose culpable… claro que tenia razones por las que sentirse culpable, su descuido era una de ellas; el le había brindado protección cuando escapo de su familia y a cambio ella le pagaba el favor cuidando de la pequeña… pero al final de cuentas Sakura tenia razón a esa edad los niños se llevan todo a la boca…

Ayuki…- Dijo Sasuke- No te sientas mal, solo fue un accidente…

Ella abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida por las palabras de el, jamás en esos dos años de convivir juntos el le dijo nada parecido…

No, Sasuke-kun tú has depositado en mí la confianza para cuidar de Hikari y por un descuido mío ella esta hospitalizada…- dijo triste la joven

Sasuke se quedo en silencio un momento…

Descansa, voy a pasar la noche en el hospital con Hikari…- dijo estolevantandose de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina.

Pe… pero Sasuke-kun, yo quiero ir también- dijo ella saliendo tras de el.

No… mañana tu la cuidaras durante el día, porque tendré cosas que hacer- dijo abriendo la puerta para salir del departamento.

Ha…Hai Sasuke-kun- respondió algo cohibida la joven.

Y lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad de la calle…

******************************************************

Que les parecio ?????

Soy digna de algun comentario???? (buenos, malos, reclamos, etc)...

Gracias

Babai


	11. AVISO IMPORTANTE !

**HOLA….**

Antes que nada les quiero desear un muy buen año nuevo… Que este año les traiga a todos muchas bendiciones y que todos los propósitos que se hayan hecho se puedan lograr, claro los realistasssssss… Jejeje

Yo por ejemplo uno de mis propósitos es poder por fin terminar esta historia…. Sé que merezco unos tomatazos…

Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado pronto pero mis obligaciones laborales y personales últimamente no me han permitido continuar con mi historia y escribir algo decente para ustedes, porque no me gusta escribir por escribir y llenar el requisito de subir capis que para mí son "basura"

También quisiera aprovechar esto para comentarles una situación que sucedió y no me gusto en lo absoluto…

Hay una historia que comencé a leer y me gustaba hasta que vi el ultimo capitulo y cuando lo estaba leyendo algunas partes se me hicieron conocidas, y eso era obvio ya que eran partes de mi historia que fueron tomadas y adecuadas a la historia de esta chica, tal vez creyendo que como hace tiempo que no actualizaba mi historia nadie se daría cuenta que había tomado esas partes… No niego que las ideas a desarrollar sobre las historias pueden ser las mimas, pero cada cabeza es un mundo y se pueden desarrollar de maneras completamente distintas… pero eso depende del ingenio e imaginación del que escribe… Escribir para mi es una gran responsabilidad porque no se debe publicar mediocridad, con esto no estoy diciendo que yo escriba como una diosa, ni mucho menos, solo que trato de hacer las cosas bien…

Esta historia se llama **_CASATE CONMIGO_** y el autor es_** KARINA NATSUMI**_. Aclaro… No con esto digo que no lean su historia ni mucho menos, solo es cuestión de aclarar cual fue…

También aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos lo que siguen mi historia y les gusta, sé que no es muy grato el que no actualice pronto, pero de cualquier forma aprovecho para agradecerles que continúen al pendiente de mi historia…

También quiero agradecer mucho a: **NAYADYDY, ****Mimiru-chin** por darse cuenta de esta situación…

Muchas gracias ¡!!!

Nos leemos muy prontoooo… Lo prometo jejeje ;)


	12. Chapter 12 El origen

**Hola**

**a todossss... he vuelto... ya tengo tiempo de escribir en mi trabajo**

**jojojojo....**

**asi que ya le vamos a dar mas seguido a la historia, para poder finalizarla de una forma decente**

**=)**

_

* * *

_

_**CAPITULO 11. EL ORIGEN **_

Sabia muy bien donde encontrarlo, ya que desde que eran niños y formaban el equipo siete ese era el primer lugar que visitaba antes de cumplir con sus deberes en la villa… ese monumento a los caídos donde se plasmaban los nombres de aquellos shinobis que con su sangre y vida protegían la aldea… ese lugar donde debería estar el nombre de su hermano… pero desgraciadamente no estaban ni estaría plasmado ahí…

Sasuke, hola…-dijo Kakashi sentando frente al monumento.

Kakashi, hola- dijo Sasuke en su característico tono frío

Como esta Hikari?...-pregunto Kakashi, el sabia perfectamente que Sasuke era de muy pocas palabras

Bien creo que podrá salir del hospital, Ayuki esta cuidándola en este momento- respondió el Ninja…

Que bueno, los niños son así, creen que es fácil todo… pero dime para que me has buscado, o llegaste aquí por casualidad- dijo el copy-ninja

Sasuke al escuchar eso sonrío de medio lado, su maestro lo conocía muy bien…- quiero hablar contigo…- respondió serenamente.

Quieres saber que ha sucedido durante tu ausencia verdad?- pregunto- durante tu ausencia sucedieron muchas cosas… Sasuke

Lo se por eso quiero saber…- respondió el Ninja

Kakashi dio un largo suspiro- bueno creo que quieres saber sobre el equipo siete…

en especial Naruto y Sakura…

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza… y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol que había por el lugar

Te preguntaras porque Sakura se caso con Neji, si se suponía que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti…- dijo Kakashi sabiendo lo que quería escuchar su ex alumno-… ella se caso con Neji por ordenes de la Hokage y el consejo de la aldea…-hizo una pausa para ver la reacción del Ninja, pero este asintió con la cabeza para que continuara con su relato-… Sakura desde que te fuiste se había convertido en una persona muy solitaria y reservada, ya casi ni con Naruto hablaba, solamente entrenaba y entrenaba hasta quedar desmayada por tanto empeño que le ponía a sus entrenamientos, solo para poder sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte para buscarte y si fuese necesario traerte a rastras a la aldea… pero el tiempo paso y se dieron esos encuentro contigo y ella al ver que tu habías cambiado demasiado… se hundió mas en su tristeza y se la pasaba entrenando y trabajando en el hospital, pedía misiones del mas alto rango, nuestras sospechas eran que talvez quería morir en alguna de esas misiones…

Sasuke estaba impresionado… tanto daño había causado con su partida…

Kakashi al darse cuenta de la reacción del Ninja le dijo- no te sientas mal, cada quien escoge como lidiar con su dolor, todos sabíamos que ella era fuerte y que no le pasaría nada, es mas ella desarrollo un jutsu secreto que puede matar a un shinobi en un segundo… con solo tocarlo con un dedo…

Cuando Hinata renuncio a ser líder del clan Hyuuga, Hiashi-sama no dudo en poner a Neji en el puesto ya que Hanabi no tiene la suficiente edad para hacerlo… pero uno de las condiciones que puso el clan fue que ellos le escogerían una esposa adecuada para tan importante rol dentro del clan, ya que como el era de la rama secundaria necesitaban asegurar el linaje del clan, así que se dieron a la tarea de buscar a la mejor kunoichi para el clan…

Y fue cuando dieron con Sakura…-dijo Sasuke

No de hecho la que la propuso fue la misma Hokage… porque ella al ver como su alumna se consumía día a día… sabia que algo terrible le podría pasar, así que ella tomo la decisión junto con Hiashi-sama, sabia que Neji es una gran persona y podrían tener un hermoso futuro juntos.

Sasuke iba decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su ex-maestro- no creas que ella acepto muy fácil discutió con la Hokage y se decidió que si no aceptaba casarse seria desterrada de la aldea y se escribiría su nombre en el libro Bingo… ella tenia esperanzas de que tu regresaras. Pero como cambian las cosas porque a unos meses de haberse casado con Neji… regresaste…

No se que intenciones tengas con ella, pero lo que si te digo que esta Sakura que vez no es ni la sombra de lo que era… ahora ella encontrado afinidad con su esposo, se ve radiante y feliz…

No te preocupes Kakashi…- respondió serenamente Sasuke

Por una parte me alegra que ella y Naruto se encuentren bien y que hayan continuado con su vida… pero por otra siento que lo único que hice yo fue perder el tiempo, pero como tu lo has dicho… cada quien escoge como lidiar con su dolor.

Un agradable silencio los embriago a los dos, Kakashi se sentía muy feliz porque veía cuanto había cambiado Sasuke, tal vez se había convertido en un desertor por haber ido en busca de sus ideales, pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo niño que conoció cuando se formo el equipo siete.

Ahora me vas a contar que paso con tu vida todo este tiempo?...- pregunto serenamente el copy-ninja.

Es una larga historia…-dijo en susurro el shinobi

Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte…- respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro su ex-maestro

Pues tome la decisión de asesinar a Orochimaru cuando había obtenido de el muy buenas técnicas y desarrollado mi poder muy bien, además de que el plazo para hacer el cambio de cuerpo esta por vencerse, así que no tenia mucho tiempo…

Después de esto forme al equipo Hebi, para ir en busca de Itachi y poder enfrentarlo como quería hacerlo desde mi infancia… en el camino pues tuve varios encuentros con Naruto, pero jamás quise enfrentarme a el, porque yo tenia un objetivo y ya que lo lograra, podría regresar, vivir tranquilamente y restablecer el clan aquí en la aldea…

Pero en el camino sucedieron varias cosas…- dijo más serio Sasuke

Eso tiene que ver con tu hija?- pregunto Kakashi

Si, Hikari ha desarrollado a su corta edad el mayenco sharingan de manera extraordinaria y sin recurrir al asesinato para obtenerlo… yo mismo quede impresionado cuando sucedió…

Pero eso no es todo…-dijo Sasuke viendo como Kakashi quería decir algo- Cuando Itachi murió; Hikari tenia un año de edad y mi hermano antes de morir me dijo que tenia que protegerla de Madara Uchiha…

Kakashi quedo anonadado- Pe… pero si el esta muerto- dijo

No, el ha hecho un jutsu de transferencia de alma, ahora se llama Tobi y es integrante de Akatsuki, el quiere obtener el poder máximo para poder controlar perfectamente al Kiuby y destruir la aldea…

Yo protegí lo más que pude a Hikari y a su madre pero…- la voz de Sasuke era de dolor al recordar.

Kakashi al escuchar como cambio su voz, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, porque el comprendía muy bien lo que era perder a alguien querido…

Hace algún tiempo…- comenzó hablando serenamente el shinobi- conocí a una mujer que me ayudo en medio del bosque, yo había peleado con Itachi en esa ocasión, su compañero había asesinado a dos integrantes de mi equipo, solo quedábamos Karin y yo, así que el me dejo medio moribundo… había perdido toda esperanza de vencerlo, así que le dije a Karin que se fuera que yo me las arreglaría solo, pero la verdad era que estaba tan mal que creí que moriría… así que quería hacerlo solo, solo como estuve por varios años… sintiéndome la peor basura del mundo por no haber podido cumplir con mi venganza…

Así que estuve agonizando por un día completo y no moría, de pronto escuche unos ruidos cerca de mi, creía que era un animal, ya que no tenia el suficiente chakra para detectar si era un enemigo…

Ahí fue cuando conocí a la mama de Hikari… no era un animal salvaje, era una joven que me curo las heridas y me dio asilo en su casa… jamás me pregunto nada sobre mi, ni me presiono para hablar, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo comencé a sentirme muy bien a su lado… me sentía… feliz, ya no había pensado en mi venganza, ahora pensaba en tener un futuro con ella, poder tener una familia…

Kakashi estaba muy impresionado con la madurez con la que hablaba Sasuke, si que había cambiado…

Paso el tiempo y tuvimos a Hikari, cuando ella nació, las ganas de cumplir mi venganza quedaron en el olvido, vivíamos muy felices, eran tiempos tranquilos… pero un día regresando de un viaje encontré la casa destruida, no había rastros de Hikari, ni de su madre… las busque porque pude percibir un chakra muy poderoso y malo… ese chakra era de Madara…

Cuando llegue me di cuenta que el había asesinado a la mama de Hikari y estaba peleando con Itachi… si… mi hermano estaba protegiendo a mi hija… y Natsuko había muerto tratando de proteger a nuestra hija…- susurro Sasuke con la voz entrecortada, tratando de controlarse.

Se desato una larga batalla, Madara se fue dejando a Itachi agonizando y antes de morir me explico que Madara pretendía raptar a Hikari y quitarle sus ojos, ya que el solo tenia un ojo y eso no le servia para poder llevar a cabo sus planes… el estuvo cuidando a mi familia desde las sombras… porque sabia lo que pretendía Madara y el muy maldito se aprovecho cuando me fui…

Sasuke se quedo callado, no quería seguir recordando como vio a la mujer que lo saco de la oscuridad tendida en el suelo bañada de su propia sangre… ella había muerto tratando de proteger a su pequeña y el… el no había estado ahí para protegerlos…

Así que por eso regresaste…-dijo Kakashi con semblante de preocupación.

Si…- respondió el shinobi- se que Madara no descansara hasta obtener los ojos de Hikari, por esto regrese, para poder entrenar y estar preparado para cuando se aparezca, además se que aquí mi hija esta segura y con personas de confianza.

No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos…- dijo una voz muy conocida por los dos.

Naruto baka…- dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa en sus labios, el sabia que estaba ahí desde el principio.

Teme…- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta que seguía siendo su amigo, su hermano…- Cuenta con mi apoyo, vamos a patearle el trasero a ese tal Madara…

Baka… creías que no habíamos notado tu presencia…- dijo Sasuke con un tic en la sien- creo que en todos estos años no has avanzado nada…

Sigues igual… Temeeeee… haciéndote el chulito…- dijo indignado Naruto- claro que he perfeccionado técnicas… mi jutsu sexy ahora es el mejor…- dijo con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar como afirmación.

Si… - dijo Kakashi- una vez casi me convencía a mi…

Sasuke sonrío, definitivamente estos dos no habían cambiado nada…

******

Bien… creo que ya estas mejor pequeña – dijo la Dra. Hyuuga

Si doctora ya me siento muy bien…- comento la pequeña

Muy bien dijo con una sonrisa, el día de hoy podrás regresar a casa- comento Sakura

Que bueno porque ya extraño a mi papito…- susurro la pequeña

Sakura al escucharla, sintió mucha ternura por la pequeña…

Quieres mucho a tu papa?- pregunto tiernamente

Si, desde que mi mami se fue al cielo, mi papa ha estado muy triste… por eso yo siempre quiero hacerlo sonreír… - comento con una sonrisa la niña

Doctora…- dijo Ayuki entrando a la habitación- entonces podré llevar a Hikari a casa hoy?

Buen día Ayuki, voy a darla de alta en estos momentos, se le ha hecho una revisión general nuevamente y se encuentra muy bien…- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

Que bueno… Hikari- dijo Ayuki- te voy a preparar dangos… tus favoritos

Siiiii!!!…- dijo con mucha alegría la pequeña- ya extraño mucho estar en mi casita y poder comer algo rico.

Ayuki- dijo Sakura- cuando quieras puedes llevar a Hikari a la mansión Hyuuga ahí estoy por las tardes, sirve que tomamos el te y platicamos un poco…

Gracias doctora, la verdad es que aquí no conozco a nadie…- susurro un poco apenada la joven- pero no se si Sasuke-kun me dejara salir de la casa…

No te preocupes, Sasuke estaba en mi equipo Ninja cuando vivía aquí, así que no creo que haya problema, además soy la doctora de la pequeña Hikari…- respondió suavemente la ex-kunoichi

La joven sonrío agradecida…- Me gustaría saber como era Sasuke-kun de pequeño- menciono un poco sonrojada.

Sakura descubrió en ese instante que Ayuki le tenía más que agradecimiento a Sasuke, se sintió con el deber de ayudarla ya que ella pasaba por las mismas cuando eran pequeños…

Muy bien…-dijo sonriendo- llenare los formatos de alta para que puedas llevarte a la niña…- se volvió a ver a Hikari.

Hikari, nos vemos le digo a Ayuki que cuando quieran pueden ir a tomar te y comer pastelillos a mi casa- termino con una sonrisa

Si…- dijo muy emocionada la pequeña- yo quiero ir… ¡!

* * *

**Bueno en este capitulo, trate de mostar como ha cambiado Sasuke y lo que ha vivido**

**asi como un poco de la historia de Hikari...**

**Que les parecio...????.. tomatazossss..???**

**NOTA: para los prox capis... un embarazo que habra por ahi, comienza un poco de accion....**

**porfavor no se desesperen por la conrinuacion esque estaba viviendo en el limbo, pero creo que ya estoy de vuela**

**babai**

**Nos leemos en el sig capitulo =)**


	13. Chapter 13 Conviviendo

Hola!

No estaba muerta... andaba de parranda =)

Yo se que no hay disculpa que alcance a que me perdonen por no haber podido subir la conti...

pero lo digo.. Lo siento muchoooo =(

Aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo... espero lo disfruten XD

NOTA: Tenia listo el capitulo desde antes del fin de semana, pero la pagina no lo cargaba... =S

_**CAPITULO 12. CONVIVIENDO**_

Los días habían pasado en la aldea de Konoha con tranquilidad, en la mansión Hyugga se respiraba mucha tranquilidad, Sakura ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese estilo de vida… y eso en lugar de inquietarla le agradaba ya que sentía que había avanzado mucho, ahora ella se encargaba de administrar las cosas que se hacían en la casa, se había memorizado casi todos los nombres de las personas del clan, así que cuando la saludaban en la calle ella ya los reconocía y eso la llenaba de regocijo…

Las cosas con su esposo iban de maravilla, se habían podido complementar muy bien, ahora ella ya conocía todos los gestos que hacia Neji y sus significados, sabia cuando estaba irritado, molesto, triste, preocupado… con solo verlo… aunque ya tenían casi dos mes que no se veían porque estaba de misión… eso la entristecía un poco ya que le gustaría el poder compartir mas tiempo con su amado esposo, si amado, porque se había dado cuanta que lo amaba y que podía visualizar una familia y un futuro con el, por eso esa sensación de plenitud no la cambiaba por nada del mundo.

Su trabajo en el hospital estaba muy bien, ahora estaba especializándose en el área de pediatría, como su horario era limitado por sus deberes como la señora Hyugga, esa área era la idónea para poder seguir ejerciendo como medica aunque ya no fuese una Ninja; seguía en contacto con Hikari y su progreso, esa pequeña le recordaba mucho a su padre Sasuke era muy perspicaz e inteligente aun a su corta edad, eso lo había heredado de el por supuesto, pero lo que tal vez había heredado de su madre era esa bondad y dulzura que la caracterizaban, se había encariñado tanto con ella y que quería que ella y su papa fueran felices y estuvieran a gusto en la aldea, ya que aun había personas que no los querían ahí y no era para menos, por que al final siempre seria el desertor de la aldea y eso no se olvida tan fácilmente.

Había podido pasar tiempo con Ayuki y aunque ella no lo dijese de forma abierta sabia que estaba enamorada de Sasuke, lo podía notar ya que ella en su niñez se comportaba casi como lo hacia ella … por tal motivo que tomo la determinación de que por lo menos Sasuke fuera un poco mas abierto con ella, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que yendo todos a un día de campo en las colinas del clan Hyugga… se eran unas pradera muy bonitas y cerca de un pequeño santuario alejado de todo el bullicio de la aldea; era un lugar que le había mostrado Neji una ocasión en la que estaban caminando por los alrededores de los terrenos del clan…

Estaba preparando la cena muy feliz ya que regresaría esa noche su esposo de la misión que los había separado casi dos meses completos, así que decidió prepararle la cena para recibirlo con un gran festín, había preparado la comida especial de Neji y el postre favorito de ella, dejo el arreglo de la mesa y esas cosas a la servidumbre y se dirigió a su habitación para darse un buen baño y estrenarse esa Yutaka nueva que había comprado para cuando el cuando regresara…

Salio del baño y se vio al espejo, esa ropa interior nueva era demasiado sexy, se ruboroso solo de imaginar la cara que pondría Neji al verla; cubrió su fino y delgado cuerpo con la Yutaka de seda color vino que hacia juego con su ropa interior, aunque la Yutaka era mas discreta ya que estaría en el comedor cuando llegara su esposo, termino de arreglarse y le pidió a la servidumbre que le avisara cuando llegara el señor para poder ir a recibirlo.

Pasaron varias horas y Neji no llegaba, la comida ya se había enfriado y Sakura ya había informado a los empleados de la casa que se fueran a descansar que tal vez el escuadrón de Neji se había retrasado y que ella lo esperaría despierta.

Paso una hora mas aproximadamente después de que todos se fueron a descansar pero ella ahí seguía, se sentó en el porche de la casa viendo hacia el estanque que había en la propiedad el cielo estaba despejado y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor; tan embelezada estaba con la noche y el cielo estrellado que no se dio cuenta que Neji había llegado.

¿Sakura, que haces despierta?- pregunto tranquilamente el Ninja

La kunoichi el escuchar la voz de su esposo dio un respingo ya que no había sentido… - Neji no sentí cuando llegaste- respondió con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie para abrazarlo

No me sentiste porque estabas embelezada viendo la luna…- le dijo dándole un tierno beso y sonriendo.

Neji te extrañe mucho…- dijo la kunoichi- ¿como te fue en tu misión?- pregunto acompañándolo dentro de la casa.

Yo también te he extrañado mucho, la misión fue un éxito y sin ningún contratiempo.- respondió el Ninja dándole un beso mas apasionado que el anterior

Era un beso muy demandante ya que tenían dos meses sin verse… y este expresaba todo lo que no se podía decir con palabras… una vez que se separaron Sakura lo dirigió a la cocina para calentarle la cena ya que ella por esperarlo no había cenado tampoco. Neji se dejo guiar sin decir nada ya que extrañaba la comida casera y mas la que preparaba ella, su esposa… la veía mas guapa que nunca y eso era porque la amaba con todo su ser y ya no había duda que ella también lo amaba porque aunque el Uchiha había vuelto las cosas no habían entre ellos, de hecho se sentían mas acoplados como pareja.

Llegaron a la cocina, era muy raro que el siendo el patriarca del clan entrara a ese sitio ya que ahí siempre estaban los empleados… se detuvo un momento cuando escucho a su esposa hablarle.

Ya se fueron todos a descansar… es mejor aquí porque yo soy la que va a calentar la cena. – le dijo tranquilamente Sakura mientras caminaba a la estufa para comenzar.-además yo tampoco he cenado, porque quiero que cenemos juntos- le dijo volteando a verlo mientras el se sentaba en la mesa.

Neji no se había percatado del atuendo que traía su esposa… vio que era una Yutaka nueva y pensamientos lujuriosos pasaron por su mente en ese momento… así que se levanto y abrazo por la espalda a su Sakura y le susurro de manera sensual al oído- que bonita Yutaka traes, ¿te la pusiste solo para mi?… y le dio un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sakura se ruborizo y respondió sensualmente...- espera que veas lo que hay debajo…- le sonrío y continuo calentando la cena, mientras Neji se regresaba a su lugar.

Cuando ya estaban cenando, Sakura le estaba diciendo que novedades habían pasado en la aldea mientras el se encontraba de misión.

¿Así que Hinata tendrá una niña?...- pregunto Neji

Si, va a ser una nena…- dijo con una gran sonrisa la kunoichi- se ven muy felices ella y Naruto; creo que va a ser muy bonita una pequeña rubia correteando por todos lados… también en la familia Tendo ha nacido el nuevo integrante, Hiro y Tayume le han llamado al niño Zuko; el anciano Kenchi ya se encentra mejor de la neumonía que le dio hace dos semanas, las mujeres de la rama secundaria quieren organizar una cena para que asistamos y puedas convivir con ellos…- Sakura continuaba comentado todo lo que había pasado y las cosas pendientes del clan; se alegraba de que ella fuese su esposa porque desempeñaba muy bien el papel de ser la esposa del líder del clan.

También estoy pensando en organizar un día de campo para que vayamos todos, ¿que te parece Neji?...- pregunto Sakura.

¿Un día de campo?... en donde y quienes somos todos?... mejor vamos nosotros solos…- Dijo el shinobi con un sonrisa retorcida y lujuriosa viendo a su esposa…

Neji… para eso no es necesario ir de día de campo…- respondió con una tierna sonrisa a su esposo- yo quiero que vayamos de día de campo al templo del clan que se encuentra a las afueras de la aldea, me gusta mucho ese lugar es muy tranquilo y podemos pasárnosla muy bien, además hace tiempo que no convivimos con nuestros amigos, es mas desde tu cumpleaños no nos hemos reunido con ellos…- termino diciendo la kunoichi mientras terminaba de cenar.

¿Y a quienes invitarías?- pregunto Neji

Ah… – respondió su esposa colocando un dedo en la barbilla como meditando la respuesta como si no lo hubiese pensado con anticipación- creo que Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Lee, Ten Ten, Sasuke, Hikari, Ayuki… todos- termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

Neji al escuchar el nombre del Uchiha sintió que le dieron un golpe en el estomago, no podía evitar sentir un poco de molestia al escuchar a su esposa hablar de el.

Sukura vio la reacción que tuvo su esposo al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke; sonrío, se acerco a el y lo abrazo y le dijo.- No te pongas celoso, si ya sabes que al único que amo es a ti.- y le dio un pequeño besito en la boca.- además también son amigos nuestros, Ayuki y la pequeña Hikary son muy buenas…- continuaba diciéndole aun abrazada a el y comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en el cuello.

Neji soltó un suspiro mientras recibía las caricias de su esposa, sino fuese porque estaban en la cocina y el necesitaba un buen baño, la tomaba ahí mismo…

Sa…Sakura.- decía mientras su señora esposa continuaba acariciándolo y besándolo.- estamos en la cocina y necesito darme un baño.- reunió todas la fuerzas que le quedaban para separarse de ella.- le dio un apasionado beso en la boca y le susurro al oído.- iré a bañarme, espero hayas descansado porque esta noche no vas a dormir ni un segundo…

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Sakura le había hecho saber a su esposo del día de campo que quería organizar para que fueran todos sus amigos… Neji por su parte sabia que lo que se proponía su esposa lo hacia, así que no tenia caso el negarse, por eso le diola libertad de hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando el templo no sufriera ningún daño debido a la cantidad de personas que asistirán al dichoso día de campo.

Sakura se encontraba sumamente feliz ya que invitaría a todos sus amigos y también a Sasuke para que conviviera con todos y poder eliminar cualquier rencilla que tuviera con los demás.

Neji se encontraba en su despacho muy ocupado con los pendientes que tenia del clan ya que se había ausentando por bastante tiempo y tenia algunos pendientes que Sakura no podía atender; se encontraba tan concentrado que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo trajeron de vuelta.

Adelante.- Dijo Neji

Permiso.- respondió Sakura entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta.- Neji ¿vas a comer conmigo en el comedor o quieres que te traigan la comida?

Ehh… ¿que hora es?... ¿ya volviste del hospital?..- pregunto el shinobi

Sakura se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso y le dijo.- date un pequeño descanso y vamos a comer, has estado desde muy temprano aquí trabajando… yo llegue hace mas de dos horas y estaba atendiendo unos pendientes en la cocina… además quiero que me acompañes ha realizar las compras para el día de campo, será este fin de semana.- termino diciendo La kunoichi.

Esta bien.- respondió su esposo levantándose del asiento.- te acompañare a hacer tus compras, hace tiempo que no salimos a dar una vuelta por la aldea.- termino diciendo mientras le tomaba la mano a su esposa y se dirigían a comer.

Eran las 8 de la noche, dentro de una habitación, recostado en la cama se encontraba un shinobi, un Ninja de elite, el líder de unos de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea…

Maldita sea, ya recordé porque no me gustaba salir a las compras.- murmuraba casi gruñendo.- por si fuera poco todo lo que compro para el bendito día de campo, tuve que caminar por horas cargando con todas esas bolsas… y claro ella muy contenta recorriendo todas las tiendas…- continuaba hablando solo y muy frustrado el líder de dicho clan.- Preferible una misión suicida que volver a salir de compras…

Amor… ya esta listo el baño…- decía Sakura saliendo del baño.- cuando vio a su esposo en un estado verdaderamente deplorable, una venita le broto en su cabeza.

Por favor Neji-kun, sino estuvieron tan pesadas las compras, solo compramos las cosas necesarias, no puedes estar tan cansado…- dijo la kunoichi

Hmm…- respondió el shinobi levantándose de la cama para tomar su ropa y darse ese baño que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.- Sakura un Ninja como yo puede pasar meses o años en condiciones extremas de frío, calor, hambre… o lo mas peligroso que se te pueda imaginar, pero… pero uno jamás va a estar preparado para ir de compras con su esposa….- soltó de repente.- ¿como es posible que para escoger unas malditas servilletas hayas tardado mas de quince minutos?... solo son servilletas….- se notaba la frustración en su voz y semblante.

Por kami… Neji eran mas de diez tipos de servilletas…- reclamaba la pelirosada.- además tenían que combinar con la decoración, por eso las mujeres deben encargarse de este tipo de cosas, ustedes los hombres solo ven "blanco" o "negro" y nosotras vemos toda la gama de colores.- termino diciendo cruzando los brazos y haciendo puchero.

Ya, solo quiero darme un buen baño y descansar, porque me siento muy agotado…- dijo Neji

Ah… ¿muy… muy cansado?.- pregunto la kunoichi con mirada perversa

Si… MUY cansado y TU tienes la culpa… así que hoy no habrá nada de nada…- termino diciendo su esposo y se metió al baño a relajarse para poder dormir tranquilamente, porque de una cosa si estaba seguro, esa noche dormiría como una piedra.

Sakura quien se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama se sentía algo culpable de que su esposo estuviese así, pero… no lo podía evitar, quería que ese día fuese especial, y poder compartir con su esposo y sus amigos un día alegre y tranquilo, también deseaba que Ayuki se acercara un poco mas a Sasuke…

Pasaron 20 minutos y el shinobi no salía del baño, Sakura comenzaba a preguntarse si se había quedado dormido ya que se vea bastante cansado, porque desde que había regresado de la misión no había descansado nada así que decidió a papacharlo esa noche.

A los minutos salio del baño un poco mas relajado, pero se sentía muy cansado… vio que Sakura estaba esperándolo en la cama,… tenia tantas ganas de poseerla en ese instante pero sabia que podía quedar mal con su esposa, por esa razón le había dicho que esa noche no pasaría nada.

Neji.- le dijo muy tranquila Sakura.- discúlpame no creí que te cansarías tanto…

No es eso, tu lo sabes.- respondía Neji mientras se recostaba en su lado de la cama.- es solo que no he descanado bien desde que regrese, solo es eso… necesito descansar un poco.- termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

Esta bien, te comprendo.- le dijo su esposa con una risa muy tierna y comprensiva.- ven acércate que te voy a mimar para que te duermas mas a gusto.- le dijo de forma tierna, Neji se acurruco en los brazos de su esposa como si fuese un bebe y ella lo estuvo a papachando hasta que se quedaron dormidos los dos…

El día de campo tan esperado por unos y tan odiado por otros (Neji) había llegado; ahí se encontraban en la casa Sakura y Hinata terminando de organizar las cosas para irse al templo, mientras Naruto y Neji se encartaban en el patio de la casa sentados frente al estanque.

Neji se sentía algo incomodo ya que nunca había sido muy sociable que digamos y mucho menos se caracterizaba por se amigo del rubio sentado a su lado…

Me ha comentado Sakura que tendrán una niña…- comento el Ninja

Naruto volteo a verlo y sonrío y dijo.- si será una hermosa niña, Hinata-chan se ve radiante, estamos muy felices y emocionados por la llegada de este bebe

Si, se ve muy feliz Hinata.- Dijo Neji.- y… ¿como ha sido el embarazo?.- pregunto un poco cohibido ya que esos temas jamás los había hablado con nadie y quería saber como era para estar un poco prevenido cuando su esposa quedara en cinta

Naruto que sabia a lo que Neji se refería le dijo.- El proceso ha sido muy bonito en general… pero… ha habido ocasiones que se hace insoportable.- dijo el rubio poniendo una cara de terror.

¿Po… porque lo dices?.- pregunto el Ninja viendo la cara del rubio

Bueno… te lo explicare.- dijo un Naruto que Neji no conocía, mas serio y maduro… lo atribuía al proceso por el que pasaban tanto el como su prima.

Los primeros dos meses, fueron un caos… Hinata-chan no podía ni acompañarme al puesto de rammen datebayyo…- decía el rubio.- y si a eso le sumas los cambios hormonales, yo jamás la había visto molesta, pero ahora creo que conozco muchas facetas de ella que no sabia que existían; también los antojos… datebayyo!... son los peores y la mayoría son a altas horas de la madrugada cuando ya no hay nada abierto.- decía Naruto ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

A Neji le cayo una gota por la frente, no quería ni imaginar a su esposa en estado, ya que si de por si era un poco voluble, ahora si llegase a embarazarse…

Ya estamos listas…- dijo Sakura saliendo al patio y viendo la cara de desolación de Naruto y el rostro de Neji que denotaba un poco de angustia; eso le extraño así que les pregunto.- ¿De que estaban hablando?.- con una sonrisa angelical, para poder sacar el máximo de información.

Eto… de nada Sakura-chan.- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano detrás de la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

Naruto….- dijo la pelirosa ya que conocía muy bien a su rubio amigo.

Estábamos hablando cosas de hombres.- dijo serio Neji, dejándole en claro a su esposa que mas información no iba a poder sacarles.

Sakura soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación y les dijo.- Esta bien, solo venia a decirles que ya estamos listas para irnos al templo, los demás nos alcanzaran allá.- termino diciendo para adentrarse en la casa.

Hinata y Sakura habían acomodado todas las cosas debajo de unos frondosos árboles cerca de un pequeño lago, habían acomodado un gran mantel para sentarse todos y la comida la estaba puesta como tipo Buffett para que cada quien se sirviera lo que quisiera, había de todo, hasta ramen para Naruto… casi todos habian asistido Ino, Kakashi, Yamato, Lee, Gai-sensei, Shikamaru…Sasuke y su familia iba llegando en ese momento.

La pequeña Hikary estaba sobre los hombros de su papa tomada de los cabellos de el y este traía una cara bastante relajada, se veía que le tenia mucho amor a su hija. Al lado de ellos venia Ayuki con un kimono algo simple y cómodo para un día como ese.

Sakura y Neji fueron a recibirlos ya que ellos eran los anfitriones.

Sakura-sama.- dijo Ayuki ya que Sasuke no hablo.- Muchas gracias por invitarnos…

No hay de que, ¡hoy todos vamos a divertiros!.- le respondió muy animada la pelirosa, mientras les brindaba una sonrisa.

La tarde paso sin complicaciones ya que no hubo muchas fricciones entre Sasuke y los demás, eso alegro mucho a Sakura ya que ese era uno de los principales objetivos…

Las mujeres se encontraban hablando muy animadas, Ayuki que no las conocía muy bien solo escuchaba… así que las demás le platicaban cosas de la aldea para hacerla sentir parte del grupo.

Ino le platico como se habían casado Sakura y Neji… cosa que dejo un poco impacta a Ayuki ya que ellos se veían muy felices juntos y trasmitían mucha armonía.

Así fue Ayuki al principio yo no quería porque todo ese tiempo espere a que Sasuke regresara y cuando no tuve mas alternativa, decidí aceptar el matrimonio con Neji, y en estos momentos te puedo decir que me alegro de haberlo hecho.- termino diciendo con una gran sonrisa.

Continuaron hablando por algo de tiempo, hasta que Ino a Ayuki acerca de su relación con Sasuke, Sakura ya les había dicho lo general, lo que ella misma sabia respecto a ella.

Pues… como ya sabrán yo no soy la mama de Hikary, pero me hubiese encantado serlo, además la quiero como si en realidad fuese mía.- decía mientras volteaba a ver a la niña que dormía bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano.- Conocí a Sasuke-kun hace mas de dos años y me quede con el ayudándolo con la pequeña como agradecimiento…

Pero… ¿tu le quieres ver…verdad?.- pregunto Hinata

Si… le quiero mucho.- respondió sonrojada.- al principio creía que era solamente agradecimiento por haberme salvado la vida, aunque el no hablaba mucho y sigue sin hacerlo; se le notaba que sufría mucho aunque el no lo dijera y se podría decir que no se notaba, pero yo lo veía y convivía con el todos los días, así que sabia si se sentía molesto, triste, frustrado, etc… sentía la necesidad de darle cariño, no se que haya vivido en su infancia pero siempre intuí que no había sido la mejor y el se merece tener una vida buena y tranquila.- termino diciendo con una sonrisa

Así es.- dijo Sakura.- Sasuke merece tener una buena vida, Ayuki el ha sufrido mucho, yo solo puedo asegurarte que su infancia no fue la mejor, pero lo que haya vivido después de que se fue de la aldea no lo se… pero se que tu puedes llegar hacerlo feliz a el y a la pequeña.- termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse en un color naranja anunciando que el día estaba por terminar, todos habían convivido muy a gusto, Sakura estaba con Neji hablando y disfrutando del atardecer, Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban cerca de un árbol, cosa extraña los dos estaban tirados en la hierba viendo las nubes y el atardecer… creo que las costumbres se pegan, pensó Sasuke cuando los vio…

Se acerco a Ayuki quien se encontraba jugando con la pequeña Hikari y se sentó a un lado de ellas viendo el atardecer…

Ayuki se sonrojo, muy pocas veces Sasuke se le acercaba tanto…

¿Como te la pasaste?.- pregunto con su característico tono indiferente

¿Y…yo?.- pregunto muy sorprendida.

Si tu, no hay nadie mas aquí, ¿que no?.- respondió volteando a verla.

Ayuki sintió que un calor le subió por el rostro y supo que se había sonrojado y respondio.- Me… la pase muy bien, las chicas son muy buenas… y tu, ¿como te la pasaste Sasuke-kun?.- pregunto.

Hmn… me la pase bien, hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba tiempo así, sin hacer nada y hablar con el dobe de Naruto.- termino diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ayuki se encontraba muy feliz porque muy contadas veces Sasuke hablaba con ella y cuando lo llegaba a hacer casi siempre era por cosas de la pequeña Hikari o de la casa.

Aquí vamos a estar bien, decidí que nos quedaremos definitivamente aquí.- dijo Sasuke volteando a ver el atardecer que daba paso a la estrellada noche.

Ayuki con una gran sonrisa dijo.- me parece muy bien Sasuke-kun, aquí viviremos muy tranquilos.- acariciando a la pequeña que tenia en brazos.

El volteo a ver a la niña y a ella y le dijo.- es hora que regresemos

Tomo a su hija en brazos y ayudo a Ayuki a levantarse del pasto, el fue a despedirse mientras Ayuki iba por sus cosas.

Se acerco a Sakura y Neji y le dijo.- Gracias por invitarnos nos la pasamos muy bien dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento.- eso sorprendió a Neji y a Sakura, jamás en su vida hubiesen creído que Sasuke se comportaría de esa manera.

Sakura y Neji también hicieron una pequeña reverencia.- No hay nada que agradecer.- dijo Neji.- este día lo organizo Sakura para que todos pasáramos tiempo juntos…- lo dijo en tono neutral que no mostraba rencor alguno ya Sasuke no era un peligro para su matrimonio.

Sakura-sama.- dijo Ayuki llegando al lado del pelinegro.- muchas gracias nos la hemos pasado muy a gusto, la pequeña Hikari a quedado rendida.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ese era el objetivo.- respondió Sakura sonriéndole a los dos.- que les vaya muy bien.

Se terminaron de despedir de los demás y se encaminaron hacia la aldea, a ellos los siguieron los demás, Naruto, Neji, Sakura y Hinata fueron los últimos en irse ya que estaba recogiendo las cosas que habían llevado…

Como ya era algo tarde y Hinata se encontraba algo cansada se quedaron como invitados a dormir en la casa de Neji y Sakura.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el balcón de su recamara viendo las estrellas, se sentía muy bien, las cosas ya estaban tomando su curso natural y sabia que su hija seria muy feliz en la aldea; estaba convencido que había sido una buena idea el regresar…

No escucho ningún ruido así que dedujo que Ayuki ya había llevado a Hikari a su recamara y la había acostado…

Entro en una habitación en penumbras se dirigida la cama y se sentó en el borde.

Sasuke-kun… que sucede.- dijo Ayuki despertándose al sentir el movimiento en el colchón.

Sauke no dijo ni una sola palabra, solamente se abalanzo contra ella y comenzó a besarla y tocándola con pasión y urgencia…

Ella no se resistió en ningún momento, siempre era así y ella estaría ahí cada que el necesitara su cuerpo porque lo amaba y porque negarlo ella también disfrutaba de esos momentos…

Que les parecio?...

Merece alguna critica... buena o mala?

Recuerden se acepta de todo... toda critica constructiva sera bien recibida...

Gracias ! XD

Babai


End file.
